Moving On
by Alihikaua
Summary: Mamoru and the Senshi broke Serena's heart. She decides to return home to San Francisco. Will they realize what they what they had done or let her go? Will Serena embrace her past or will she let go and move on? Completed in 2004, Rewritten 2011
1. Devastation

Author's Notes: I've written this fan-fic quite a few years ago and decided to revisit it. After reading all of the chapters, I decided to do a re-write. It will still have the same plot with a few major as well as minor changes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter One  
Devastation

Serena Tsukino walked home after a long and stressful day on campus. With her hectic schedule, she hasn't had a good night's sleep and her chores were beginning to slide. Her apartment, which she normally kept clean started to look like her younger brother, Sammy's room. If it weren't for her part-time job at the newspaper, she'd have all the time to clean up after herself or she could just concede and accept her parents' offer to pay for her apartment.

But she wanted to prove her independence. Her family was wealthy and she could just easily ask her father, Ken Tsukino, but she didn't want to be labelled as one of those rich and spoiled American girls.

Serena sighed as she shifted her backpack that contained her laptop and text books. The straps had already begun to dig into her shoulders and she wished she had called a taxi instead of taking the subway and walking five blocks from the station.

Serena sighed and exclaimed out loud, "Why did Professor Nakashima pick such a day to assign a twelve pager?"

Completely unaware of her surroundings, her thoughts completely engrossed in her impending paper that's due in two days, she bumped into someone. "Sor-" Serena began in English, but quickly switched to Japanese. "Gomen."

"Usako." One word made Serena's heart flutter and realize who she had bumped into. her boyfriend of seven years, Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamo-chan!" Serena exclaimed as she steadied herself to prevent the five library books she carried from crashing down to the ground. "Are we still on for tonight? What time are you picking me up?"

"I'm sorry Usako, but something came up. I'll call you tomorrow?" Mamoru replied. "I have to get going. I'm running late."

"Oh. Okay. Just call me later."

"See you later Usako." Mamoru said as they both parted ways.

Usagi didn't think much of Mamoru's sudden cancellation of their date. She was more relishing in her given nickname from him. When she first arrived in Japan and six months into their relationship, she revealed her middle name, a name that she had been embarrassed of. But Mamoru changed all that. She turned her middle name into a nickname that showed just how much he cared about her and made Serena less uncomfortable being the new girl in Japan.

Mamoru watched as his girlfriend walked away towards her apartment. He didn't really want to cancel out on their date tonight, but it had to be done. For the last few weeks, he grappled with the idea of just telling Serena that they should see other people, but that really wouldn't work. He knew that Serena wouldn't take it at all and insisted that they work harder on their relationship. She would quit her job just so they could spend more time together. He couldn't ask her to do that. In fact, he was quite proud of her for graduating at the top of her class with Ami Mizuno and gaining admission to Stanford University in the United States. But because of him, she settled for Tokyo University. He felt guilty for preventing Serena to follow her dreams.

He had asked her to marry him before he left for the States and she gladly accepted his proposal. However, within those few years he knew that it wasn't fair to Serena to sacrifice her dreams becoming an attorney whilst he pursued his. He believed it wasn't fair to Serena that he had been the only man she's ever been with.

Mamoru shuddered at the idea of another man loving the one good thing in he had in his life, but his mind was made up. He needs to end it and if they were meant to be as the stars have written it, they would find each other again.

Two hours into her paper, Serena heard her stomach grumble. She wished she could stop, but two days to write a twelve page paper on Medieval Laws in two days was one of the harder assignments she's ever had. Even pausing for a moment to get some cheese and crackers in the fridge wasn't even an option. But when her mobile phone rang, she quickly saved her document and searched for her phone.

"Hello?" Serena asked as she picked up her mobile which was buried under a large pile of opened books on her desk.

"Serena?" Lana Thompson, Serena's only American friend in Japan asked.

"Hey, what's up?" Serena asked as she she plopped down on her sofa.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I can't look at anymore pictures of fossils or I'd gone insane."

"I was going to say no, but my stomach has been whining for the last hour saying, 'Feed me. Feed me.' So why not? Where do you want to go?" Serena asked her friend.

"How about the Crown? Motoki-kun always gives us a free meal if we're coming in after a study-hibernation."

"Lana. My onii-san always gives us a free meal regardless. What I want him to give me is some free housecleaning." Serena replied with a giggle. She knew what her apartment looked like and she knew there was probably an inch of dust right on top of her television. "So, see you there in fifteen minutes."

"Yep." Lana said and the girls said their goodbyes.

Mamoru walked into the Crown Parlour at exactly seven o'clock. He knew that Serena would be walking in to the restaurant for a quick dinner. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Serena eating a whole plate of spicy artichoke dip for an appetizer and continued on to her main course of Buffalo Chicken Wing Salad and a chocolate cheesecake for dessert at the Elephant Bar. He knew his girlfriend well enough that the dinner bell for her rings at seven.

"Mamoru-kun. What brings you here? A date with Serena?" Motoki asked as he greeted his best friend.

Before Mamoru could answer, Motoki led him to the back corner of the restaurant which he claims is the most romantic booth out of all the ones in his establishment.

"See you later Mamoru-kun. I'll let Miyako know that if anyone looks for you, you'd be back here." Motoki said, leaving his best friend and tended to his other customers.

Just a few minutes later, a raven haired girl approached the seating hostess. "Hi. I'm looking for Chiba Mamoru."

"Okay. Okay. You'll be fed in just a few minutes." Serena told her stomach.

"I can hear your stomach grumbling from a mile away."

"Lana. Come on. I'm hungry." Serena said as she and Lana walked to their table.

Serena didn't even make it to their table. There he was, the love of her life, sitting in their booth with another woman, holding her hand. To Serena, it looked like they were on a date, but Mamoru said that he had an appointment. This has to be it. There has to be a logical explanation why she's holding his hand and why he had brought her to the Crown and sat at their booth. But there wasn't a logical explanation when Mamoru kissed the raven haired woman on the lips. The woman giggled and Mamoru leaned in for another kiss.

Serena, paralyzed to the floor couldn't not believe what she was seeing. How could he? How could he just hurt her like that when he promised that he wouldn't? Even if he didn't love her anymore, he owed her that much to break things off with her properly.

"Serena? Serena? You okay?" Lana asked, clearly seeing what was happening before her friend's eyes, but her friend remained motionless.

"Hi Serena. Mamo-" Motoki said as he saw his blonde friend but was immediately cut short the the events that were unfurling in front of them.

Finally snapping out of her shock and confusion, Serena turned to to Motoki and Lana. "I'm really not that hungry anymore. I'll just go back home and finish my paper. I have some cup o' noodles there so I can much if or when I do finally get hungry."

"Wait! Serena that's not a healthy meal. You can wait in my office and I'll have one of the chefs fix you up a plate to take home. Anything you want. Then, we'll walk home together." Motoki said as he lead her towards the office.

"Thanks Motoki-kun. It's really not necessary. I'll be fine." Serena replied.

"Are you sure?" Lana and Motoki asked simultaneously.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Serena said as she walked out of the restaurant.

Mamoru watched as Serena walked out of the restaurant. It hurt him to see her like that, to see her heart get broken again by him, but he needed to do it. Mamoru buried himself in his cup of coffee as he waited for his date, but when he finally looked up, he found his best friend, burning with anger when Motoki mouthed, "You're dead meat" before he walked back to his office.

Mamoru sighed and thought, "Here comes the aftermath."


	2. Betrayal

Chapter Two  
Betrayal

Serena walked back home thinking about what she could have done in the seven years that they were together to deserve this kind of treatment. It could have been justified if she cheated on Mamoru, but even with that, no one deserves to be cheated on regardless of who did the cheating first.

Finally arriving home, Serena decided to immense herself in her paper, but that was not to be when her Sailor Senshi communicated began beeping.

"Moon." Serena said as she pushed the talk button.

Rei Hino, the Sailor Senshi of Mars and one of Serena's best friends came on the screen and she looked rather angry.

"Have you forgotten Serena? We have a meeting and you're fifteen minutes late! Can't you take this seriously?" Rei said calmly, but with a hint of anger and irritation in her voice.

"Gomen. I'll be there in five minutes." Serena replied as she switched of her communicator and grabbed the keys to her car and drove straight to the temple.

"I don't know. We shouldn't make hasty decisions." Ami Mizuno, the Sailor Senshi of Mercury said as she sipped her tea. "Something must have happened that she'd be this late."

"She's always late. She's supposedly American and from what I know, Americans are never late." Makoto Kino, the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter argued.

"She's got a lot on her plate. She's working to support herself, going to school, and attending meetings that we don't need since there hasn't been any youmas for the last few years." Ami interjected.

"She could ask her parents to help her. Instead, she's doing this on her own. They have money, they could pay for a lot of the things that she needs instead of working herself to death and letting her Senshi duties suffer." Mina Aino, the sailor Senshi of Venus added.

"So, what's the verdict then?" Rei asked, but she didn't need to ask. The decision was obvious.

Serena arrived at the temple with two minutes to spare and ran up the stairs to meet her friends, but she didn't expect the look on her faces when she finally opened the door to the meeting room.

"I'm so sorry. I have a twelve pager for my Crime and Punishment class that's due in two days that I just completely forgot." Serena apologized, making her way towards the empty chair.

"I wouldn't sit if I were you." Rei was the first one to speak.

"Are you guy done already. I got here as fast as I could. I'm really sorry that I'm late." Serena apologized again.

"Apology is not accepted. You've never taken this Senshi business seriously. We all took a vote and we think that you should retire."

Serena was flabbergasted. "I don't know know what to say. Can you guys give me another chance?"

"Gomen, Serena-san, but you are the weakest link in the team. We do appreciate that you're the Princess and that you're the one who is capable of finishing off the youma with your scepter, but only when we've weakened it." Ami spoke up.

"You're always late and we constantly have to protect and save you. Can't you be a little bit more responsible?" Makoto added.

"You're just not mature enough to handle this business." Minako also added her two cents in.

Standing there, fingering her locket and brooch, Serena looked at each and every one of her friends. As she watched them indignantly, she saw that they've meant everything they said. Taking her brooch, locket, and communicator. "Here. Take it. I didn't want this job to begin with anyway. I'd rather live a normal life than fight youma or even fight youma with any of you. You are dead to me."

With that Serena walked away and for the first time, she felt liberated. She felt completely free.

No one has seen Serena for the last five days. She had not attended her classes nor was she at the Crown Cafe for her daily dose of mocha. Since Thursday night, Motoki wondered how his friend was doing. But with running both the family establishments, Motoki couldn't take a day off even if he asked his father for one.

He's seen Mamoru in class every now and then, but avoided him completely. He wasn't prepared to confront the man who had deliberately betrayed one of his closest friends. Motoki knew that Mamoru avoided the Cafe in fear that he might be punched in the face. Motoki smiled with the thought that he's causing Mamoru internal pain, but still, he can't seem to shake this feeling that Serena's not doing well at all.

Serena glanced around her bare apartment. She had sold all of her furniture and most of her appliances with the exception of her television, which she gave to Sammy. Her brother was completely overjoyed with the generous gift, but was also saddened that his sister decided to move.

As she finished putting the last article of clothing into her suitcase, Serena decided to get something to eat and given that she no longer had a refrigerator or even a microwave, she had to settle for going out. For five days, she's avoided stepping out of her apartment and conducted all of her business from home.

Settling for a pair of grey skinny jeans and a lavender top, Serena made her way towards the Crown and felt somewhat giddy in getting a cup of mocha. She wondered how she had survived these five days without it.

Walking into the Cafe, she found Motoki behind the coffee bar, but before she can reach the bar, Motoki was out and running towards her.

"I've been worried sick. Where have you been?" Motoki asked and gave her a tight hug.

"Home. Just taking care of business." Serena replied as they both walked back to the coffee bar. "I'm quite hungry. Can I get an order of eggs benedict?"

"Sure. Give me fifteen minutes."

As Serena waited for her meal, she smiled as she looked around the Crown Cafe. She'd miss the Crown and she's miss Motoki. He was one of the first people who had welcomed her to Japan when she arrived seven years ago. She know she'd miss it, but not as bad as she missed California. With all the events that had happened in the last few days and her decision to move, Serena wasn't at all saddened because she knew she's leaving the bad memories behind.

"Eggs benedict. On the house."

"Thanks Motoki-kun. Why don't you sit with me that way we can talk about the latest news that I've missed this past five days?" Serena asked.

Motoki did what he was asked and gave his friend all the gossip that she's missed out, happy that Serena wasn't at all sad but worried that she hasn't displayed a sign of a broken heart.

Mamoru paced back and forth in front of the Hikawa Shrine, waiting for the girls to arrive. Given his actions five days ago, he assumed that Serena had told them about his infidelity and worried that he'd face a very angry Makoto who can easily take him down.

He avoided Motoki as much as he could. Motoki, a self-proclaimed big brother to Serena, would have given him a black eye if he ever got his hands on Mamoru.

Hearing the giggles, Mamoru braced himself. He knew he would see Serena and her loyal protectors would unleash the verbal insults or even some physical abuse. He knew it would be hard to face Serena and her friends, but this was Senshi business so he had to suck it up and meet them.

Moments later, four girls emerged with shopping bags in their hands and he wondered where Serena could be. It's unlike her to pass up an opportunity to buy new clothes.

"Where's Serena?" Mamoru asked.

Ami looked down at her feet, Makoto fiddled with her necklace, and Minako tried to adjust the red bow that tied her hair together. All three girls seem to understand that Serena has not told Mamoru the news.

"She's no longer part of the Senshi. We came to a decision to retire Sailor Moon early since she's not doing well. I'm surprised she hasn't told you at all?" Rei was the first to speak.

"Uh, we broke up."

"About time Mamoru-san. Time to move on to bigger and brighter things." Rei said as she took his hand and they all went indoors.

Serena and Motoki walked together back to her apartment. It was nice to finally talk to someone who hasn't betrayed her at all. They talked about everything. Serena wanted to tell him that she was moving, but the couldn't. When it was time to go, Motoki offered to walk her home. She refused but he wouldn't accept no for an answer. So there they were, walking back to her empty apartment.

"Motoki-kun. Before you walk into my apartment, will you promise me you won't get mad?" Serena asked.

"I won't. I've seen your apartment. It looks like a hurricane had touched down on it on several occasions."

As soon as Serena opened the door. There was nothing there with the exception of three large suitcases and four boxes. The furniture was gone with the exception of a sleeping bag in the corner of living room.

"Motoki-kun, you promised." Serena reminded him as he walked around trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was until he came across a plane ticket that he understood.

"Serena? What's the meaning of this?" He asked, holding up the ticket for her to see.


	3. Goodbye

Author's Notes:  
Thank you for the reviews! First, before I continue on to the story, some of you have expressed your concerns about the 29 or so missing chapters. When I decided to update or rewrite the story, I made the decision to remove all other chapters in order to alleviate any confusion with the plot. If there are some of you who want to see the original, I will try to post the original story (minus the first chapter since I didn't back it up) at the end as a complete file.

Also, there are a few fiches on my profile that needs updating. I promise I will get those outlines done after I've finished rewriting this fic.

Chapter Three  
Goodbye

"Serena? What's the meaning of this?" Motoki asked, holding up the ticket for her to see.

"Um, a piece of paper."

"Very funny Serena. You know very well what this is. When were you going to tell me? When you've left?"

Serena sighed. She didn't want to break the news to Motoki. She didn't want to break the news to anyone at all, not even to Lana, whom she considered one of her best friends. But she knew sooner or later, Motoki, Mamoru and the Senshi would find out she's left. Thank goodness for her parents, who have been supportive since she told them her decision to move and would keep her whereabouts a secret. But now, here she is with Motoki and he knows.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Well, my parents know, but I've told them not to tell."

"If this is about Mamoru-kun, I'll—"

"It's not just about Mamoru," Usagi interrupted him. "Its about the girls too. I hadn't realized that I've been such a burden to them all until five ago when the five of them made it clear that my company isn't worth their time at all. So, I've decided to go back home to the States. I still have friends there that care for me. I'm glad I kept in touch with them all these years. I don't belong here Japan. I never did, so I'm going home. It's easier that way and it's the most rational and logical thing to do."

Motoki looked at her closely and though he'd only known her for seven years, he knew that she was serious. He contemplated on whether or not to dissuade her from moving, but seeing that she's already packed up and her apartment practically empty, there was no way that he can persuade her to stay.

"I know what you're thinking. You want me to stay. In fact, you're going to try to make me stay." Serena spoke in English. There was no sense in trying to speak a language she is so horrible with. "You won't succeed in convincing me to stay. I've already requested a transfer for San Francisco State. Tokyo U is already sent my transcripts and the transfer is final."

"Okay. I won't try to make you stay, but will you still keep in touch? I promise I won't tell Mamoru-kun or the girls where you've gone. Your secret is safe with me, Serena." Motoki conceded. "Is there anything you need before you go?"

"Yeah. Help me take this to my parents. I'm going to be spending the night there."

Mamoru paced back and forth in his apartment. How could the Senshi do it, most especially Rei, whom he thought protected Serena at all costs? How can they just easily dismissed their leader? Serena was the backbone of the team and she must be devastated. He tried to phone her to see how she was doing, but the machine picked up both numbers: her house and mobile. He'd even gone and check the campus to see if she'd been in her classes, but she was no where to be found. Its as though she's vanished into thin air. There were so many times he'd wanted to go to her apartment and talk to her about everything that had happened, but, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk his resolve dissolving in front of her and they'd just end up back where they used to be. Together. Yet, this unsettling feeling that she's not taking the break up and the Senshi's betrayal well wouldn't go away and there was no other way to find out if she's okay but to go to her house. So he grabbed his keys and decided to pay her a visit.

"Mom? Dad? Sam?" Serena asked as she entered her parents' house.

"Hello, Serena darling. Robert already called. He'll pick you up at the airport. The house is ready so you won't be staying with him for the first week after all. He will take you to renew your driver's license and get your books." Irene reminded her daughter. "Go on up to your room and get ready for bed. We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

Serena nodded. She knew she'd miss her parents, but she hadn't expected to miss them this soon whilst she's still in Japan. Serena sighed and went outside to help Motoki with the boxes. Her parents were grateful for his help and reminded him that he shouldn't tell anyone their daughter's whereabouts. Motoki reassured them that he has Serena's best interests at heart and that he wouldn't tell any of the snakes that hurt Serena anything about her.

Serena gave a tearful goodbye to Motoki knowing that he wouldn't be able to join her at the airport. They both promised to write to each other as often as they can. As Motoki walked away, Serena closed the door, the final chapter of her life in Japan.

Mamoru arrived at Serena's front door. He braced himself for whatever that was to come behind that door. He didn't know whether or not Serena would slap him, throw verbal insults, or beg for his forgiveness and take her back. He knocked once, but there was no answer. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. Still, there was no answer. Realizing that he still had a key to her apartment, Mamoru opened the door to find there was nothing left. Not a piece of furniture or even a garbage can to say that someone had lived there.

Mamoru, finally realizing why Serena had been missing for five days, felt the guilt crash down on him as quickly as the tide, "What have I done?"


	4. Aftermath

Author's Notes: Hau'oli Makahiki Hou! I hope you guys had a safe and good NYE. First of all, I want to thank the following for their reviews **_midnight blue08; Lina2121; Maggie; loveinthebattlefield; ladybug; aki; wonderwomanbatmanfan; tracerfallon; princess moonie of the moon; honeylove90._ **I don't exactly remember who made the comment that I did not finish this story for the lack of update, I just want to clarify that I did finish the story in 2004. However, I did not finish the sequel, which also is begging to be revisited and rewritten despite the outcome of this rewrite.

Chapter Four  
Aftermath

It was like any other day at the Crown Fruit Parlour. Motoki called a staff meeting, drawn up the new menu and specials, and checked inventory. The only thing that was missing was Serena. He missed her smiling face. He missed the way she walked in the restaurant and into his office to talk. He missed their daily bonding over her favourite beverage, Cafe Mocha. He hated that life had been so dull since she'd left. Despite Reika's insistence that they would visit Serena in a few months, it did not quell his ache for the girl that had become his little sister.

"Konnichiwa Motoki-san." A familiar voice interrupted Motoki's thoughts. Looking up, he found Makoto standing in front of him. Making the decision to ignore her, Motoki continued to look at the employee sheets.

"What's wrong Motoki-kun? Have you forgotten about our appointment today?" Makoto pressed on, oblivious at how Motoki gave her a contemptuous look.

Motoki remembered that he had set up an appointment-interview with Makoto a little over a week ago for a job opening he recently had the restaurant. As much as he wanted to interview Makoto and he knew that she was a good chef, he couldn't hire. He couldn't bare to see the woman that had caused Serena so much pain, everyday and work with her.

"The position's filled." Motoki said without looking up.

"But Motoki-kun, you know my credentials. You said so yourself that I'm a good cook and that you're going to give me a chance. What happened?"

Motoki sighed. Did he really have to answer that question, but the woman in front of him wouldn't leave, so he had to. He had to hurt her feelings just as she'd hurt Serena.

"You're worthless. You're barely out of culinary school, you're flaky as hell. If I remember correctly, our interview was at eight and you're fifteen minutes late. I don't need my restaurant getting a horrible reputation because of you."

"I- I don't u-understand." Makoto asked, clearly confused.

"Now you know how it feels like to be rejected and told that you are nothing, worthless." Motoki said. "If you excuse me, I have some important work to do."

"I still-"

Motoki, obviously have reached his limit, stood up and spat out. "You're stupid aren't you? You don't think about the consequence of your actions, how your selfishness hurt many people. You drove her away. She never felt that she belonged in Japan and for the last seven years, she's been homesick. She won't tell any of you because she felt that she'd be hurting your feelings, but now, you just showed her that she really didn't truly belong here."

"You don't mean—" Makoto asked in shock. She knew what Motoki was talking about. She finally understood that Motoki would eventually find out what they had done, but she didn't expect him to take it to heart. They were friends with him prior to Serena coming along. But he has taken her side rather than theirs.

Just when Motoki thought things could get any worse, it did. Minako, Rei, and Ami walked into the restaurant, probably to give Makoto the good luck, which obviously she isn't going to need after all, now that Motoki's decided not to hire the brunette.

"Come on. Let's go." Makoto said, leading the way out, but the three girls remained on the spot.

"Did you get the job?" Minako asked.

"Um…"

"Well?" Rei asked as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Let's just go." Makoto replied.

Oblivious to the glare that Motoki constantly gave them, Rei continued on. "Well, let's go eat. Motoki-san, can we get a booth?"

Motoki, obviously angry that the four women were still in his restaurant and had the audacity to stay, finally let out all his anger that he's kept for the last twenty-four hours. "Get the fuck out!"

Minako and Ami were shocked at Motoki's sudden outburst whilst Makoto slowly backed away towards the exit.

"Why? What did we do? We just got here." Rei asked. "We've been your friends and loyal customers for years and now you're just going to kick us out?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Motoki asked sarcastically. "Loyal? Ha! You couldn't even be loyal to your supposed best friend."

Realization dawned on Rei. This was all about Serena. "Well, we've put up with her for the last seven years. She's just not cut out to be our friend. So, we cut her out. You should do the same."

Rei hadn't expected it and she didn't know it, but Motoki and Serena had a deep connection, a friendship that is based on truth and loyalty. Something that supersedes his friendships with the four women that were standing in front of him, despite the long years he has known them. Serena had shown extraordinary kindness to him and his girlfriend, Reika when she needed a place to stay in America during her internship in the archeological department at Harvard University. There were no questions asked. Serena and her family had set up an apartment for Reika, someone they've barely even know and have not even met.

Rei received a slap on her cheek and Motoki's burning glaze telling them to get out. "Get out before I call the cops."

"Come on Rei-chan. Let's not make it worse. Leave it alone." Ami, who barely said a word, finally spoke up sensing that if they did not leave, it would get worse.

"Rei-san. Please respect Motoki-kun's wishes and leave." Mamoru said as he entered the arcade, witnessing the altercation between the two.

"That goes for you too Mamoru." Motoki said, finally turning his heel and walking towards his office.

Mamoru however, did not take the cue as everyone had and followed Motoki to his office. "Come on Motoki-kun. I'm here to apologize. You're going to let a girl get between us."

"Yes. You know at first, I was hesitant to set the two of you up. She didn't want a boyfriend the first time she moved here, but the two of you wouldn't stop bickering and then you tell me that you like her, so I thought, sure. Why not? Had I known you're going to be a complete asshole to her, I wouldn't have condone it. Thankfully, she's gone and she doesn't have to face any of you again. I would have asked her to stay, but that would be selfish of me since she'll be reminded of the bad memories here in Japan."

"I didn't mean to." Mamoru explained.

"Sure. You didn't mean to, ALL THE TIME. Those girls that you strung along in high school, the broken hearts you left. I thought you changed when you and Serena started dating, now that's a load of crap."

"What do you mean gone?" Mamoru asked, finally processing the words Motoki had said. "Where is she?"

"Gone. As in not here anymore. I'm not stupid. I'm not telling you where she is." Motoki said, "Now get out and don't ever come round here again."

Mamoru knew that he couldn't do anything else. Once Motoki made up his mind about someone, it stays that way and there's no way anyone could do to change his mind. Mamoru closed the door to his office and Motoki picked up a glass and threw it at the door, missing his ex-best friend and it crashed to the floor into tiny pieces, just like his broken heart.

Lana and Serena's family said their goodbyes as the final call for Serena's flight was announced.

"I'll be there in a few weeks to visit my family. I'll call you when I get there." Lana said as she handed Serena the very large tote bag.

"I get to have a good turkey dinner again. Mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and home made pumpkin pie." Serena said, salivating as she thought of the many dishes her grandmother would be making in a week. Turning to her mother, she asked, "Why didn't we have Thanksgiving dinners here. I've only had it once when we went back to visit one year and then kaput? Gone."

Irene laughed. "You're going home and in a couple of weeks, you get to have thanksgiving dinner with Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Robert. So quit whining."

Serena smiled and hugged her family and Lana, promising to keep in touch with them as often as she can. She picked up her carry-on case and tote bag and made her way towards the boarding gate.

Mamoru thanked the ticket agent as he stuffed his credit card back into his wallet. He had to find Serena and it didn't matter that looking for her would be trying to look for a needle in a haystack. He knew that she wouldn't be in Japan, but her family, as wealthy enough as they are, Serena could have gone anywhere in the world.

Walking around, trying to find a blonde haired woman, Mamoru adjusted his beloved green jacket and began to head out of the airport when she saw a woman enter the boarding gates that look almost like his ex-girlfriend, Mamoru began running towards the girl, but he was too late as she walked into the jetway and the airline worker began to close the gate.

"Please. You have to let me in." Mamoru pleaded, showing her his ticket.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a ticket for this flight."

"Can you at least tell me where it's going." Mamoru asked.

"United States." The worker replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to attend to another gate."

Utterly defeated, Mamoru slumped his shoulders. The United States is a big country and without their link, Mamoru would never find her. But he knew he can't just stop there. He needed to try. "I'll find you Usako, if it's the last thing I ever do."


	5. Beginnings

Author's Notes: Big thanks to the following for their reviews: **_lina2121; darklover; ladybug; midnightblue 08; loveinthebattlefield; nickybluejess; wonderwomanbatmanfan; jovian sun; princess moony of the moon_**. Here comes another chapter...

Chapter Five  
Beginnings

The flight was long and exhausting, but Serena felt regenerated. She was on her way back home where there were a lot more happier memories than sand ones. Where her friends loved her for who she is, where she can live a normal life without the threat of monsters or backstabbing friends and a cheating ex-boyfriend.

She claimed her bags and made her way towards exit where the pick-up area. She knew that her uncle, Robert Carson would be picking her up, so she waited.

"Serena!" Her Uncle shouted as a black Cadillac Escalade parked right in front of her. He got out of the car and gave her a big hug. "Welcome home."

Serena smiled. "It's good to be home."

As they drove to her childhood home, her uncle gave her the basics at San Francisco State and that she can choose to live in either her parents' house or the condo unit her parents owned and had purchased for her before she was even five years old. She decided that it would be easier for her to stay at the condo rather than the house in Pacifica.

She's never been to any of the other properties her parents owned in the area, but she knew that the condo would be a nice place to live. She's been so used to living in the apartment in Tokyo that living in a large house would be quite unnerving.

Robert pulled into the parking garage of the complex. He pulled out her bags. Robert wondered how his niece could have lifted her luggage since it seems as though she's packed everything she owned from into four large suitcases. She did mention that she has two boxes coming as well.

Serena helped her Uncle roll the suitcases into the lift and he pressed the twenty-fifth floor, the penthouse suite. Serena gawked at what her parents bought her. She's a very modest person and she doesn't like to flaunt her wealth in front of other people.

They both walked into the condo and Serena's jaw fell. Her apartment, the one that her parents bought here was large. The walls were painted white and the furniture wasn't at all outdated. There was a white couch sitting in the living room, a large, flat-panel LED television and Blu-ray player. The floor was in white tile and a few black and grey rugs adorned the living room. The kitchen was separate and connected it to the formal dining room. There is a balcony entrance from the living room and overlooked the San Francisco Bay. The apartment wasn't like the one she had in Japan. This was a three bedroom apartment. The master bedroom was equipped with a California King sleight bed with wine coloured silk sheets. The master bathroom held a nice large tub, a separate shower, and a vanity area in where Serena can put on her make-up. Serena thought that was a nice change. She doesn't have to put on her make-up sitting on the floor in front of the closet mirror since she didn't have a vanity at home.

"Nice huh?" Robert asked, snapping Serena out of her mystified and astonished look. "I talked to your mother yesterday and she thought this would be a nice surprise for you. I know you must be tired, so I will go. I'll be back tomorrow so we can talk about school. We can carpool if you want, but your parents already ordered your car and it should be delivered tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Uncle. See you tomorrow." Serena said as she walked her uncle out.

When she was finally alone, she plopped into the bed, finally realizing that she was indeed getting tired. Looking at the iHome dock on the bedside table, she gasped as she saw that it read 3:00 AM. She knew she needed sleep or even a resemblance of it since her Uncle would be back tomorrow.

"Youma at the Crown!" Makoto yelled into her communicator as she ran and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Got it!" Three voices acknowledged the distress call and transformed and headed to the scene of the battle.

Sailor Jupiter was exhausted. In all her years of fighting youmas, this was one that was stronger than she was. She could not even weaken it.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!' Sailor Venus hurled her attack at the youma and Sailor Mercury followed with her "Shine Aqua Illusion." But the enemy was still to strong. Mars, who finally arrived at the scene used her Mars Flame Sniper to try to weaken the enemy but it was still too strong.

Battered and tired, the Sailor Senshi fought hard to stand up and fight the youma. Suddenly, a bright light had burst from the sky and where the youma once sat was no longer there.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Sailor Mars demanded as Sailor Mercury scanned the area for another possible enemy.

"Mars. I don't think its an enemy." Mercury said as she found nothing in her data computer to indicate otherwise.

"Sailor Mars, your temper and your jealousy is what brought you here. The enemy has gotten stronger and all of you cannot handle it by yourself. Only the power of the crystal can defeat what is to come." Sailor Pluto said as she emerged from a portal.

"We can beat whatever comes. We're down one senshi, a senshi that really didn't matter. Really didn't count since she doesn't do much." Mars replied.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "Because of your deceit, the Princess has forsaken her destiny, leaving this earth vulnerable. She has left this city with the belief that no one truly does care. All you gave an oath to Queen Serenity to protect her daughter at all costs, but you broke that oath of which the punishment is too horrible to even speak. May the grace of Selene have mercy on you."

And Sailor Pluto disappeared.

Sailor Venus transformed back to Minako, the words of Sailor Pluto still ringing in her ears. Just like Mamoru, guilt came crashing down on her as she realized her mistake. The've committed complete anarchy and as second in command of the Sailor Senshi, she knew what that punishment was. Yet, she didn't have the heart to tell anyone. She wanted everyone to come to realize just as she did that what they had done is wrong instead of renewing their vow to the moon out of fear of punishment. Pulling out her communicator and transformation pen from her pocket, Minako laid them on the grass and walked away. She refuse to be a senshi, a senshi that did not protect and serve the Moon.

A tear trickled down Sailor Mercury's cheek as she remembered who it was that made her feel special, not so quite different from the rest of kids at school and she hadn't even talked to the girl. It was Serena who defended her from verbal insults from their classmates, smiling brightly at her. How could she have followed Rei's jealousy? But she knew it, she was weak, but now it was time for her to be strong. She was not going to be swayed by the Priestess. She transformed back as Ami Mizuno and placed her senshi tools right next to Minako's and walk away. She needed to apologize to Serena and if it means begging, she would do it. There was no one more important than her friend.

Sailor Jupiter was proud. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She's been caught here before, between two friends. She wanted to stay by Rei's side, but deep inside her she knew that what they had done was wrong. As she battled with herself of whose side to taken, something reminded her about Serena. Their first encounter. It was Serena's first day at school and Makoto always sat alone during the lunch hour. Seeing that the tall brunette did not have much friends, Serena dragged Ami towards Makoto, their lunch in their hands and sat right next to her. How could she forget that? How could she forget Serena's friendship when no one else wanted to be her friend. Sailor Jupiter angrily wiped her tears and transformed back to Makoto Kino. She took her Senshi tools and laid them next to Minako and Ami's. Turning her back from Rei, Makoto called out, "Minako-chan! Ami-chan! Wait for me!"

"Go ahead and give up! See if I care! I'll fight by myself. I don't need you. You'll see, you'll come back and beg me to let you back in the team." Sailor Mars yelled as she swooped up the senshi tools left behind. She didn't need them. She could do it all herself. If that was their beginning, this was hers.

From a distance, a woman with fairy wings and shiny silver hair shook her head in disappointment as she watched the Senshi of Mars angrily transformed back to her civilian form and cursed the Princess of the Moon.


	6. Dreams

Author's Notes: First of all, want to say thanks to the following who have reviewed: **_squirrel holding a bazooka; mangamania; midnightblue08; dertupio; idfcv; nickybluejess; wonderwomanbatmanfan; jovian sun; rkf22; tropicalremix._**

I also want to address a recurring issue about the completion of the story and other items as well before we proceed.

**Mangamania:** You made a comment that the story doesn't seem to be complete. It was complete in 2004 and in order to do the re-write, I decided to delete the **29** chapters that was originally posted. So, it was complete until I decided to do the rewrite and delete previous published chapters. Maybe that will resolve your confusion.

**TropicalRemix:** To answer your question about Serena's parents in America. They are not. In the beginning of the story, I mentioned that Serena and her family had moved to Japan when she was fourteen. Only her uncle and grandparents (who aren't of Japanese descent are left in the United States). Serena returns to the United States due to the events that made her believe she really didn't truly belong in Japan, leaving her parents and Sammy to return home to America. Hopefully, that clears it up.

**Everyone: **I know I've mentioned that Serena was going to renew her driver's license. Hah! There's a back story to that which I won't even try to put it in one of the chapters, so I'll explain it all here. Serena was born in the United States and moved to Japan with her family at the age of fourteen. She and her family, given that Sammy, Irene and Serena were homesick, returned to home to the United States during Thanksgiving. Serena was sixteen. The family was there until after Christmas, so it gave Serena plenty of time to take driver's education and her exams. She is not going to need a renewal for her driver's license after all until she turns 21.

Thanks for your awesome reviews. Yes, there are many things left unanswered in the previous chapter, but all will be revealed in due time. Mahalo again!

Chapter Six  
Dreams

Serena woke up groggily to the bright sunlight illuminating her room. Checking the alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 8:00 AM. She only had five hours of sleep. Seeing that there was no way she could go back to bed and went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. Her brain, finally jolting awake, she realized that she had not done any shopping at all, but her refrigerator was loaded with food. Her uncle or her grandmother must have gone shopping for food to stock her fridge and no doubt her pantry.

She grabbed a container of strawberry & honey Greek yogurt, took a spoon from one of the drawers and began eating her yogurt. As she ate her yogurt, she decided to poke around her new home and wondered how her parents would feel if she didn't return to Japan. There were times when she wished she should have stayed in America whilst her father, Kenji decided to move to Japan to oversee his businesses. But what's done is done. She moved with them, met Mamoru, found out she was a Senshi and a reincarnated Princess. Later she'd be deceived by the ones whom she thought were her close and loyal friends. She pushed those thoughts aside. What's the use of dwelling on the past when she's got her future ahead of her?

"Serena? Are you up?" Robert asked as he entered the apartment.

"Yes. I'm up. I'm in the living room." Serena replied.

Robert made his way towards the living room and found his niece looking quite sad. He got a small idea from his sister what happened. Something about Serena's fiancee and friends that didn't quite end well. For seven years, he wondered if his brother-in-law would move the family back to the United States. There were so many people that can handle or oversee the businesses in Japan and Robert didn't understand why Kenji insisted on doing it himself. If they had stayed, Serena wouldn't have to try so hard to be accepted in Japan and none of this heartache wouldn't have happened.

"Here are your books and class information." Robert said as he placed the bag of books on the coffee table. "Your professors are informed that you are a late transfer. Normally, we don't accept transfers in the middle of the semester. You would have to finish your classes in Japan and then transfer here in the Spring Semester. For you, they made an exception."

"Thanks Uncle Rob. I know this is the worst timing, but I had to come home."

"Don't worry about it. I have a few people I want you to meet. They are in some of your classes and would be able to help you getting around the campus. They're trust worthy. I've known their parents since high school, so you don't have to worry. Why don't you come over to the house for dinner? I know it's not your mother's cooking, but the Italian restaurant by my house is good and does take out."

Serena smiled. "Uncle, why don't you let me cook. I'll come early. You've done so much already and by the looks of it, you probably did my shopping for me. So, let me do something for you."

Robert cringed. He remembered Serena's failed attempt to make brownies when she was twelve and nearly almost caught the kitchen on fire.

Serena sighed as she saw her uncle's expression. "I've gotten better. You'll see. I'll be there at four o'clock to start prepping and cooking."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Robert replied and thought to himself that he should stock up on some Pepto Bismol for him and his guests.

Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat in Minako's living room and looked very defeated. It was 2:43 in the morning and they've been up all night trying to find Serena. They've visited Motoki and profusely apologized for their behaviour. They did not expect Motoki to forgive them so easily, but with Minako groveling and of course, whining, Motoki reluctantly did so. Although they've been forgiven, they knew that Motoki was still leery of them. He didn't open up as much or even came to chat when they came to the Crown for lunch. But that was to be expected. They've lost Motoki's trust and needed to earn it back, which Makoto knew would be a difficult task and even if they did, he wouldn't trust them like he used to.

Since Motoki wouldn't reveal Serena's whereabouts, the girls had no choice but to contact Mamoru, but like them, he had no idea where she is, only that she's somewhere in the United States. In that time, the found out about Mamoru's infidelity and his reasons for cheating on Serena. Had they known what had transpired moments before Serena arrived at the temple, they wouldn't be so hasty in making a decision that affected them all.

"We have to find her." Minako said in frustration. "Can't we just Google 'Serena Tsukino'?"

Ami sighed and replied, "Yes. But a million results would turn up about Serena Tsukino since you know how her family is so well-connected and wealthy. Mako-chan, do you have any luck with Rei-chan?"

"No. She's being so stubborn. I know she's intending to use the ginzouishu."

Minako gasped. She already knew the extent of the punishment for treason against the moon. As much as she wanted to tell Rei that the punishment for such a crime to the moon came in stages and resulting in death, she couldn't. Rei had to realize and change herself on her own and not because she knew the outcome if she didn't.

"You know something and you're not telling us." Makoto said as she fingered her rose earring.

"Yes and no. All I know is that we need to find Serena."

Rei sat in her bedroom gazing at the ginzouishu. She gently picked it up from her bed and placed it on a red velvet pillow. She had to protect the ginzouishu. She can't let anyone take it from her, not even its rightful owner, the Princess of the Moon. She took the pillow and placed it in her safe, one that she bought the night before just to protect her now most prized possession.

She believed that the ginzouishu belonged to her. Even before the Princess of the Moon was revealed, she secretly hoped it was her. Rei hated that everything good in life was given to Serena. Doesn't she deserve happiness as well? Isn't she important too?

She stared at the ginzouishu and it shined so brightly that Rei was tempted to use it. But not right now. It wasn't the time. She knew the time would come, she can feel it in her heart.

"Hino Rei! It's three o'clock in the morning. Get to bed." Grandpa Hino yelled. He wondered what on Earth possessed his very responsible granddaughter.

"Hai, oji-san." Rei replied and turned off the lights to her bedroom.

Serena finally finished putting her grocery list together and entered her uncle's address in the GPS system in her car, which was delivered a few hours ago, a black My 135i BMW coupe. She took the car for a little drive around San Francisco to get used to driving in the United States and she found it rather easy.

When she returned home and finished her chores for the day, she decided to take a nap before she went to her uncle's house. She grabbed the remote and pushed a button to close the drapes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Serenity. Serenity. Wake up." A soft soothing voice coaxed Serena awake.

"It's not Monday yet. I don't have to be at school. Let me sleep." Serena said groggily and pulled the covers further up, covering her head.

"Serenity."

Serena opened her eyes and through her duvet, she can see her room blanketed in a bright light. She remembered closing the shades so she can nap, so why is the sun streaming so brightly in her room. She threw the covers off herself and sat up in bed, ready to attack any intruder that came.

"Queen Serenity?" Serena asked when she saw the queen of the fallen Moon Kingdom standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"That isn't the proper way to greet your mother." Queen Serenity said.

"You're not my mother. My mother is Irene Carson-Tsukino. You're living in the past. Haven't you heard of DNA? It proves it. I'm not an alien or some type of Princess of the Moon. I'm an ordinary human girl, whose mother is human." Serena spat out. She hated it. She hated being this Princess of the Moon, whose sole purpose was to save Earth.

Queen Serenity sighed. "Your soul is that of my daughter. She lives in you. You are both one and the same."

Serena was agitated. "Well, I never wanted to be someone else's reincarnated daughter to begin with. Didn't you think about that before you sent your dead daughter to the future and inhabit my body? It's like leaving a baby in a basket on someone's doorstep. You left her in my doorstep."

Queen Serenity remained calm. "You can't run away from your destiny."

Serena couldn't believe her ears. Hadn't the Queen heard anything she's said. "You know, if you hadn't reincarnated her in my body, I wouldn't have met the Senshi or Mamoru and all the things that happened the last few days wouldn't have happened. If I remember correctly, I can choose my destiny. For me to be Princess, I have to believe in fate. But you know what I believe? I believe in Free Will, Free Choice. I believe that I am in control of my own life and I can control and shape my own destiny."

"I understand." Queen Serenity said with a sad smile. "Pluto?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time asked as she appeared.

"The Senshi and Endymion have discovered Serenity. Please do what you can to protect her, even though she's given her right to the throne. There will come a time that she will return and that time will only come if she is away from them. Send Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn to protect her." Queen Serenity said.

Sailor Pluto nodded and she and the Queen disappeared, the room darkening again.

Serena got up and decided she was going to go to her Uncle's house earlier than expected and work out her frustrations whilst cooking. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. When she opened it, three familiar faces greeted her.

"Ohayo Odango."


	7. Old Friends

Chapter Seven  
Old Friends

I want to say thank you to the following for their awesome review: **_midnight blue08; ; darklover; dertupio; loveinthebattlefield; nickybluejess; tropicalremix; maire 53; mangamania; moonlight phoenix; sailormoonaddict; jovian sun._**

There were some questions about Serena being wealthy. Yes, she is. This was established in the first chapter and in a few others where I stated that she could just ask her parents to help her with her expenses since they were wealthy or that fact that they purchased a condo for her when she was just five years of age.

I'm also finding that as I do the re-write, my story is slightly moving away from the previous version. But as I promised, I will post the original version when the story is completed.

"Ohayo Odango" Haruka greeted Serena. Behind her stood Michiru and Hotaru. At the sign of the Outer Senshi, Serena fainted as Michiru expected and quickly caught her.

"I told you this would happen." Michiru told Haruka. "I told you we should just show up at her front door. Obviously she's leaving to go somewhere. Let's take her to the couch."

Haruka and Michiru lifted Usagi and brought her to the living room. Hotaru closed the door behind her and followed the two women into the living room. They laid her down on the couch and took seats at the dining table as they waited for the blonde haired princess to wake up.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the Inner Senshi. How could they do this to her? Have they been punished? Has Setsuna said anything?" Haruka asked angrily. "And that toad of a Prince…."

"Ruka-chan, our main concern is her. From what I understand she doesn't want the responsibility that came with being the reincarnated Princess. I get it. She's been given this burden at such a young age and she just wants to live a normal life. Who doesn't?"

"The main thing is to keep those Inners away from her. She needs time and with them hounding her, she's not going to come to terms with who she is." Haruka replied.

As the Outers talked about strategy, it didn't take that long for Serena to come to. She opened her eyes and found three concerned faces looking at her. "What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"What else? To protect you. To prevent those Inners from coming even an inch of you. I'm more like the restraining order you need." Haruka told her.

"No. What I mean is what are you guys doing here? I heard Queen Serenity tell Pluto to come and watch over me. I know that. But how could you get here so quick when I last talked to you, you were in Japan."

"Michiru is a music teacher at the local high school and helps out with the Music Department at San Francisco State. Hotaru is enrolled at the same high school and I'm just here."

Serena sighed. She guessed it couldn't be helped. Queen Serenity was insistent and believed that one day she would come to terms with who she is. "Well, I need to be somewhere. Do you want to come? I'm going to my Uncle's house for dinner."

Rei grabbed her backpack and books and hurried out of the temple to catch the bus. She woke up late and wished she didn't stay up all night. Seeing the bus parked, she ran towards the stop and made it just in the nick of time.

"Whew! I thought I was going to be really late for sure." Rei said as she breathed a sigh of relief and took an empty seat in front of the bus.

"I know you're planning to use the ginzouishu. It won't work. It only answers to the direct descendants of the Moon Royalty."

Rei turned around and found Makoto sitting behind her. Where had she come from. When she boarded the bus, Makoto was not there.

"Who are you to say Makoto? Have you used it before?" Rei said sarcastically. Makoto did not say anything and Rei knew she had her. "What? You don't have anything to say?"

"It's no use Mako-chan." Ami said, urging her to move back to where they sat. "Just leave her alone. She'll end up alone for the rest of her life. No friends, no family, no husband, or even children. Her stubbornness will be her demise."

Ami's words were harsh, but Rei didn't let it get to her. Ami was wrong and she'll prove it. But as they rode the bus together to campus, Rei started to think that Ami was right. There they were, her friends, laughing and sharing what was going on in their lives, something she is not privvy to anymore.

"Hahahaha!" Minako laughed hard. "I won't believe it until I see it!"

"Hai! Motoki was teaching one of he new chefs how to make a Chicken Valentino. You see, you have to stand the chicken in front of the plate to show the stuffing, but you know how Motoki is." Makoto said.

"He's as clumsy as Serena. Anyone could guess what happened next. The chicken slipped out of his hands and landed,mmppphhh, hee hee HA HA HA!" Minako said as she started laughing.

"It's not funny Minako-chan."

"I was wondering why your hair smelled like oregano and basil this morning." Ami said simply. "Now I know why."

Rei watched enviously. When she got off the bus, she vowed that she will make them pay.

Serena and the Outer Senshi arrived at her Uncle's house and Serena began preparing her Spinach Goat Cheese Lasagna and the Carpcaccio di Zucchini. Michiru and Haruka gawked as Serena gracefully conducted herself in the kitchen. They couldn't believe that Serena could cook or even dream up something like a Spinach Goat Cheese Lasagne or even a Carpaccio di Zuchinni. The knew Makoto to be the good cook, but not Serena.

"Yes I know. This is weird for you, to see me in the kitchen and you're worried about the taste. Here, try it." Serena gave Haruka and Michiru a spoon to try it and surprisingly, it was good.

When the dishes were finally cooked, Serena began setting the table. When it was already, Robert came in with his guests. "Serena, I'd like you to meet my godsons."

At the sound of new male friends, Serena's eyes brightened up and hoped the boys were cute. One by one they piled into the dining room. Serena, Haruka Michiru, and Hotaru gasped. The couldn't believe the four men standing in front of them.

"This is Jason, Nick, Zack, and Mark."

But Serena and the Outers knew who those men were. They were Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite.


	8. Friends or Foe?

Author's Notes: I want to say thank you to the following for the awesome reviews: _**darklover; rkf22; nickybluejess; moonlight pheonix; mangamania; sailormoonaddict; squirrel holding a bazooka; scarleteyezinfinit.**_

I'm currently working on Chapter Sixteen! Yay! Some of the chapters are short and some of them long, so please, bear with me as I trudge through this re-write. It's quite hard when I've completely veered away from the original and added a few minor characters. For the last two days, I've been watching every episode of Sailor Moon (which I haven't watched in eight years) in its original version and tried to read the manga. As I'm writing this and watching the episodes, I found that the American dub is mixed with the original version. For instance, Malachite should have been Kunzite, etc.

Also, I'm not used to this new version of FanFiction. The different segments seem to mesh together and I'm not sure how to implement those spaces. So, starting from this chapter on, there would be a bar that separates the each segment. Mahalo for your patience.

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Friends or Foe?

Serena looked uneasy whilst Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were on guard. Serena knew that Beryl's generals did not know who she is in civilian form, but there was possibility of them knowing. The one thing that made her uneasy was that she had defeated them years ago, yet there they were standing in front of her, posing as her Uncle's godsons.

"Boys, this is my niece, Serena and her friends Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you." The four men courteously said.

"It looks good Serena, but I can't stay. There's a problem at the lab on campus. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?" Robert said as he checked his phone and made his way towards the garage.

Serena nodded whilst Haruka whispered in her ear, "Shall I smoke them?"

"I don't know Ruka. They seem to look innocent and have no idea who Serena is. If they were truly Beryl's, we'd al be gone already." Michiru said in a hushed voice.

Serena wasn't paying attention at all to Haruka and Michiru's conversation. Instead, she was watching the four men dig into the the dishes she's worked so hard to make and it began to disappear quickly.

"I didn't ask you to eat." Serena said and the four men looked up. Three of them stepped away from the table whilst Jason continued to pile his plate with food. "We were invited."

Serena sighed in agitation. "I understand that, but can't you see there are other people in this room who needs to eat too."

"I need to eat too. You're going to deny me that?" Jason said, finishing the last bite of lasagna on his plate.

Serena controlled her anger, but with Jason's audacity to ask if she was going to deny him food made it harder to control her temper. Haruka and Michuru was nervous. Haruka knew Serena's temper. It takes a lot to get the Serena angry and when she does, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Zack, one of the first to back away from the table placed his plate down. "I'm sorry. We didn't ask if it dinner was served yet. Thank you for your generosity."

Serena softened a bit, but her gaze continued to dart towards Jason. Serena's glare did not escape Mark and to prevent any more bad first impressions, Mark back-handed Jason and his face falls into the plate of food. Zack started to laugh and soon, the rest of them joined in and laughed at Jason's expense.

"Why in the world did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Are you a blubber brain? All those styling products finally killed your brain?" Mark replied with another question.

"You think its funny?"

"Priceless." Nick replied.

"I had to admit. I've never seen anyone eat like that as much as Serena." Haruka joined in.

"Haruka!" Serena exclaimed.

"Gomen. Gomen."

"Why don't we help Serena clean up after we eat? After all, we are guests." Nick offered and everyone agreed. It was such a mess after Jason's head hit the plate. Whilst everyone cleaned up, Serena grabbed a kitchen towel and handed it to Jason.

"Here. Why don't you clean yourself up. But you can't eat anymore. Everything else is for us since you've obviously had more than one serving already."

Jason smiled. "Thanks for dinner. I'm really sorry about scarfing it down. It smelled so good."

"It's okay. I guess I'm not used to spending any time with the male species." Serena said with a smile.

Haruka and Michiru breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the first genuine smile that appeared on Serena's face. As they they ate, Jason sat quietly pouting. But when Serena brought out the tiramisu, he quickly perked up and the round of comments about Jason's appetite brought the group together.

* * *

Rei waited for Mamoru to get off from work at the hospital. She wanted to set her plan into motion and she was determined to get Mamoru on her side and maybe even make him fall in love with her. When she sighted the ebony haired man emerge from the hospital, she quickly went up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hello Mamoru-san." Rei said in her most sweetest voice.

"Hello Rei-san." Mamoru said with a tone of uneasiness in his voice. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Rei took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

Mamoru gulped and wondered what has gotten into Rei. She seemed to forget that he only had eyes for Serena, just her. He wrenched his hand away from Rei as he felt guilty enough for hurting Serena. Going out to dinner with Rei just puts the cherry on top of his sundae of deceit.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked and when Mamoru didn't say a word and walked away from her, she followed him and demanded an answer. "What the hell is wrong with you? You dump Serena and now you don't want anything to do with me or anyone for that matter?"

"Don't you get it Rei-chan? Mamoru only wants Serena and even though he's done every possible thing to sabotage their relationship, he would always love her."

"You stay out of this!" Rei yelled as she pushed Makoto and continued to talk to Mamoru. "Just tell me why."

Mamoru smiled sadly. "It's because she's the other half of my soul."

* * *

Haruka cursed, which earned a glare from Michiru as Serena annihilated her on Gear Wars 3. They had been playing on Serena's newly purchased Xbox 360. She handed the control to Jason, who gladly took it, and made walked towards the kitchen where Michiru was making a mango smoothie.

"It's nice isn't it?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. She's smiling and having fun. Her move here is supposed to heal her and they…" Michiru said as she pointed to the four men, "are helping her."

"But still, I can't quite shake this bad feeling. Serena defeated them, so what are they doing back? And if they are, is Beryl back too? We have to be on guard."

Michiru sighed. As much as she enjoyed seeing Serena smiling again, they can't let their guard down even though Serena has. She nodded in agreement and returned to making a mango smoothie and Haruka went back into play another round of Gear Wars.

Mamoru angrily threw his briefcase on the couch. He's trying his hardest to cope everyday knowing that he was the main cause that she's left. It would have been easier had she stayed in Japan. To see her everyday, just her smiling face would ease the pain of his decision. Instead, her decision to leave sealed his fate, his loneliness.

He saw his life in a different way. His apartment that once used to smell like vanillas and strawberries, just smelled like roses and hot chocolate. There wasn't a reminder of Serena anymore despite the fact her favorite coffee mug still sat in his cupboard and her hair ties still littered his bathroom counter.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of his house and avoid the painful reminder of what he's lost. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he decided to take a walk. Sometime during his walk, he saw Lana grabbing a cup of coffee. As she pulled her wallet out, a slip of paper fell unnoticed. She paid for her drink and hailed a taxi that took her to the airport. When it was clear, Mamoru crossed the street to pick up the slip of paper and found reminder that said, _"Call Serena in San Francisco."_


	9. Gotcha!

Chapter Nine: Gotcha!

"So. Let me get this straight. Serena's in San Francisco?" Minako asked whilst she, Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru sat in a booth at the Crown Arcade.

"That's what I said." Mamoru said and they all looked at the slip of paper in the middle of the table. "We need to head to San Francisco as soon as possible."

"Let's think this through. We can't simply buy a ticket and go to America and expect to find Serena there. She might not be in the city of San Francisco. From what I understand, San Francisco is one of the major stops in the Pacific before heading off to the different parts of the United States. If she is in the San Francisco area, she could be anywhere. She could be living in Berkeley, Oakland, Hayward, Millbrae, etc. From what my mother told me, the area is pretty big. We have to find her exact location and then start from there."

"I agree with Ami-chan. But I can start making living arrangements while we figure out where exactly she is. The Chief of the Surgical Department owns a vacation home in Alameda right on the beach. He'd offered his house once for me to use and I think that offer still stands."

"Why don't we ask Motoki-san where she is? We can force him?" Makoto asked.

Sadly, they all agreed with Makoto's suggestion. If they were going to get anywhere, they'll have to force Motoki to tell them where Serena was.

* * *

Serena picked up the phone as she laid in bed. It was late and she couldn't sleep. She knew that it's four o'clock in the afternoon in Japan and she began to dial Motoki's phone number to the restaurant.

"Moshi Moshi? Crown Parlour." Motoki answered the phone.

"Motoki!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena! Mind if i put you on speaker? I'm trying to stack up the latest expense reports. How are you? How's San Francisco? Is it cold there?"

Serena giggled. Motoki could have asked her these questions when she first moved to Japan, but instead, he's asking her the questions now. "No. I'm used to this weather remember. I've lived her for fourteen years before moving to Japan. Plus, it snows there and it doesn't here. I'm doing good. No, let me correct that." Serena said.

Motoki paused his work when Serena said she wanted to correct her previous statement.

"I'm doing great." Serena said and Motoki breathed a sigh of relief. "I've made some new friends."

Motoki smiled. He was glad that Serena was bouncing back and a change of scenery or maybe going home was the best thing for her after all. "I'm happy that you've put the past behind you."

"Toki, I don't think I can truly put the past behind me. I believe that it will stay in my heart and maybe, just maybe, I can learn from it and become a much stronger person. When are you going to come and visit me? I miss you."

"I'm not sure if I can. You know my English isn't that good and I'm afraid of flying." Motoki said.

"Reika's going with you, so she'd be translating and so will I. Plus, you can buy a phrase book in the airport."

"Fine. You twisted my arm. I'll talk to Reika. What's your address. If I don't know it, I can't visit." Motoki asked.

"I'm right in the heart of San Francisco." Serena said while Motoki looked for a blank sheet of paper to write her address, but when he looked up, he saw four faces that he didn't expect to see.

"Toki? You still there?" Serena asked. "Motoki. Quit playing around and write my address down if you and Reika are going to visit."

"Go ahead Odango and give me your address." Mamoru said in place of Motoki who had been placed in a shell-shocked trance.

Serena paused and looked at the cordless phone. "No, it couldn't be. I must be hallucinating." She thought to herself, but in a matter of seconds, reality sunk in. She pressed the off button on her phone and placed it back on the cradle.

"They know where I am.


	10. Interrogation

Chapter Ten: Interrogation

_Click_. Mamoru heard the sound that came from the other end of the phone. Motoki, who was still in a shell-shock trance cannot comprehend what happened. One minute he was talking to Serena and the next, she was hanging up. When the should of the dial tone came across his phone, Motoki finally snapped out of his stupor. Instead of addressing them, Motoki got up and walked out of his now crowded office.

"I have a lot of work to do." Motoki said as he tried to walk out, but Makoto blocked the exit.

"Onegai Motoki-san." Minako pleaded.

"I can't."

"Onegai. We're really sorry for everything."

"I just can't."

"But why?" Mamoru asked.

"She didn't feel like she belonged here and what you guys did made it simple for her to return home. It doesn't matter what you do and how hard you try, you can never convince her to come back. You should have thought about that before you did what you did. Mamoru-kun, did it ever occur to you that you're only one she wanted and it didn't matter that she's giving up her childhood dreams of becoming an attorney because it was replaced with a dream of just being with you and being your wife. No matter how many times you ask me, I will never tell you where she is."

"It's fine Motoki. Thank you." Mamoru said. Makoto was about to protest, but understood that Motoki could not be swayed. They would just have to find alternative means to find their Princess.

After they have left, Motoki breathed a sigh of relief. He decided that from now on, he's going to have to rescind his open-door policy if we wanted some kind of privacy.

* * *

Beryl Jennings sat in her office and shuffled through her papers. She's normally prepared, but today was one of those days. There were only two weeks of the Fall semester left and she was told that there's a new transfer student. She didn't think it was possible for a transfer student to attend a college semester already in progress. They would have to wait until the next semester to begin, but then again, she must be important since the University allowed her to attend the final weeks of the semester.

She piled her paperwork into one big heap and finally found her new list of registered students. She knew she should have looked over the student's progress in Japan and converted them into her point system, but her weekend was a bit hectic.

"I see you haven't done anything at all with the new transfer's paperwork." Robert Carson, her colleague and friend said as he poked his head in her office.

"Help me. I have to go to class in a thirty minutes and she's in that class. I swear to you, I'll work in the lab for free." Beryl pleaded.

"You're a professor of law. I wouldn't trust you in my lab." Robert said. "Just look at her main papers and convert it to yours. It should be fine."

"Ha! If you don't trust me in the lab, then don't expect me to bail you out of jail." Beryl laughed. "Now leave, I have a lot of work ahead of me since you refuse to help."

* * *

Serena rushed to her last class, Crime and Punishment and hoped that her professor wasn't as brutal as the one she had in Japan. She really hadn't check her schedule to see who it was. She just needed to get to class.

"Hey! You're in Crime and Punishment too?" Jason said as he caught up with her.

"So, how is the class? Is the prof decent or is he boring?" Serena looked at her schedule. "B. Jennings. How bad could he be?"

Jason didn't say anything. He was too busy digging into his backpack for something. He finally produced a bottle of Mountain Dew and a chocolate chip Cliff Bar.

"Great. You haven't been paying attention, like normal." Serena sighed as they took their seats in the large auditorium.

* * *

Beryl finally finished her tasks and walked into her classroom. As she entered, she noticed Jason Austin, sitting and eating. She was ready to blow since she's told Jason numerous of times not to eat in her classroom, but obviously, the boy doesn't remember. But before she can bark out Jason's name, a blonde haired girl sat next to him. Beryl gasped. She remembered that face. It was the face of the girl that defeated her and later healed her. She doesn't know if the girl knew that she's no longer influenced by evil and is trying to live her life as peacefully as she can. When she first encountered Jason, it scared her to death. She remembered her past life as Beryl of the Negaverse who killed the Shittenou and cloned them. She knew that they would remember being captured and she'd be dead. But Mark saw that she was just an ordinary human, no powers and they've left her alone. But now that the Princess is actually sitting in her class, would the girl leave her alone?

* * *

Serena gasped as her professor entered the classroom. She knew that face. Feeling ill, she began to get up, but the professor, who identified herself as Dr. Beryl Jennings commanded the class to begin. Jason, who was busily munching on his unhealthy snack shoved it back into his backpack and opened his book.

"Serena Tsukino, welcome to the class. I believe you are a late transfer so, I would like to see you after class for a few short minutes to talk about the conversion of your projects. This class is similar to the one you had in Japan, so there shouldn't be any problem."

"Thank you. Dr. Jennings." Serena said and opened up her laptop to take notes, hoping that the meeting after class wouldn't be the death of her.

"I'm friends with you uncle and I'd like us to be the same, so please, just call me Beryl."

* * *

"You called for me your Majesty?" Pluto asked as she arrived at the fallen Moon Kingdom.

"Yes Pluto. Have you been watching the time gates?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes. I can see that the Senshi and Prince Endymion are quite persistent. Do you have any orders?"

"Yes. Do what you can that they cannot find my daughter. She's not ready yet and I'm not sure if she'll ever be ready. I am afraid that this new enemy will triumph if she doesn't come to terms of who she is."

"What about Sailor Mars?"

Queen Serenity's expression changed quickly from sadness to anger. It was Mars that made her daughter resent her birthright. "I cannot start the process as I am no longer within the living and can only intervene for the sake of my bloodline. Only Serenity could give the punishment."

* * *

"I'll see you later. Don't forget, we're going shopping for more games for that Xbox yours. We'll be waiting." Jason said as he left her in the classroom. She wished he had stayed with her as she talked to her professor.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Beryl said as she approached Serena.

"I don't understand."

"I know who you are and I just want to thank you for what you've done. You've given me a new start. I don't have any powers. I'm just human." Beryl explained.

"Thank you. I'm glad things worked out for you." Serena replied as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Endymion? He's normally hanging around you." Beryl asked, but stopped her questions as she saw the girl's face cloud over. "Did something bad happen?"

Serena smiled at Beryl's genuine concern. "We're not together anymore. I guess things change which means there really isn't fate."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out including your last few weeks this term. Just write me a paper on everything you've learned about Crime and Punishment from your class in Japan. That will count as your final. Keep your head up."

"Thank you Dr. Jennings."

"Please, call me Beryl."

Serena smiled. Beryl was right, things are going to work out after all and she walked out of the classroom to meet the boys at the mall.

When she arrived at the food court at Stonestown Galleria, she saw Jason already stuffing his face with a corndog from the food stand, Corndog on a Stick. "You have a bottomless stomach Jase." She said as she took a seat right next to him.

"I can't help it. I'm a growing boy." Jason said as he took another big bite of his corndog.

"Sorry to break it to you Jase, but given that you're twenty-21, you've stopped growing. Those epiphyseal seals have now solidified and become plates. You can't get any taller. In fact, you're just going to get wider." Zack told Jason as he took the corndog from him. "Do you even know how unhealthy this is and there is a lady sitting amongst us."

"Give it up Zack. You know you can't get through that guck-filled brain of his. And if you think about it, he's acting like himself around a WOMAN. That means he's not going to pass his sappily lines to Serena." Nick said as he snatched his the corndog from Zack and gave it back to a pouting Jason. "This is sad. It's like watching someone taking candy from a baby."

Serena laughed. Watching her new friends made her miss her old ones. The girls. She remembered how much they had fun, how much laughter and great memories they had. But, they also had bad ones. They are the memories that she wish she didn't remember. Memories that she wished she didn't have. She stopped giggling and for a moment, she looked away and hoped the boys didn't notice.

Mark glanced at Serena who suddenly became uncharacteristically quiet, then looked at his friends and they exchanged worried looks. "You okay?" he asked.

"Um yeah. There's nothing wrong." Serena lied.

"Don't lie to us Serena. There's obviously something wrong. We know you moved back home from Japan in the middle of a college semester. You can tell us. It helps when you talk about it." Mark said as he placed a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena sighed. There was no escaping it. The look on their faces were of true concern for her and she had to tell them. "You see, I was dating this guy and I knew that we were destined to be together. Actually, he proposed just before he left for Harvard four years ago and of course, I accepted. We planned to get married after graduation, but I found cheating on me with another girl. I didn't catch them sleeping together, I found them on a date and he kissed her after he saw me walk in the restaurant. I tried to tell my friends, but they told me that I was a bothersome to them, so I left."

"Then they don't deserve you." Zack said and gave Serena a hug.

"Thanks. Let's go get that Xbox Kinect and play some boxing?" She asked.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up! A Party!" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone groaned. Everyone knew, except for Serena that Jason's parties are disastrous most of the time and throwing a party might be a bad idea given that they have final exams in the next two weeks.

"I'm talking about my parents' Christmas Party on the first week of December. Don't you guys remember? They do this first formal Christmas party as a prelude to the spectacular weekend Austin parties."

"That seems to be a good idea. Serena do you have something formal?" Nick asked.

Serena shook her head no and in a quick second they decided to switch gears and buy a party dress first before buying a Kinect console for Serena's Xbox.

* * *

Haruka hated spying, but if it's for the princess she'd gladly do it. She needed to protect Serena since her appointed protectors, the Inner Senshi had failed to do it. She can still remember the time when Serenity befriended her when all others wouldn't. Since then, she had become Serenity's most fiercest and most loyal protector.

As they followed her into the Black and White clothing store, they devised a plan to casually bump into her and claim that they were there buying a dress for Michiru's concert. The plan worked like a charm and they were all seated in the lounge, waiting for Serena to come out of the dressing room.

Inside the dressing room, Serena tried on her first dress. It was a flowing white chiffon low v-neck dress. The black straps of the dress wrapped around to the front and back of the dress. The dress fit her perfectly and hugged every curve of her body, but it was still missing something. Intinctively, she took her air out of her ponytail and arranged it in the royal hairstyle of the moon; two buns on each side of her head in pigtails, a hairstyle she worn just once and stopped wearing after earning the nickname, _odango_. She emerged from the dressing room and earned gasps from her waiting friends. Shock had hit her and the Outer Senshi when marked uttered two words they thought they would never hear, "Princess Serenity.


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 11 - Revelations**

"Princess Serenity." Mark uttered the words that Serena hoped she wouldn't hear for a very long time.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru held tightly to their transformation pens and wondered that if the boys that Serena were hanging around with were the Shittenou.

"I didn't say anything." Mark replied, but now he wondered how Serena knew Princess Serenity since it obviously caught her attention.

"Get in here." Serena said as she pulled Mark into the dressing room with Haruka and Michiru following them in there.

"Wait. I want to get to know you first." He joked. He just didn't want to answer any more questions or at least try to lie out of the trouble he's in.

"How do you know about Princess Serenity?" Serena asked again as she took her hair off the traditional royal hairstyle of the moon.

Mark shook his head. "You know, we probably just watched the same movie and remembered the character. I don't know."

Serena wasn't convinced, nor was Haruka and Michiru. There weren't any movies made about Princess Serenity, but that wasn't her main concern. She was concerned that Mark, a malachite-double could be an agent of the Negaverse and if he was, they were all doomed. "Start talking."

"Yeah, start talking or I'd start pounding your head into that mirror and I don't care if I get arrested." Haruka said.

Mark sighed. There was no way around it. He had to tell them his alternate identity. "I am known as Mark Wilson in this lifetime, but the lifetime before, I was known as Malachite, a general to the Earth Kingdom of Queen Gaia. When the fighting began on Earth, I was killed along with my the Shittenou. With Queen Serenity's desire to send all to a peaceful time on Earth, I was sent there too and was reborn. I understood that someone that looked like me attacked a team called the Sailor Senshi in Japan. Anyone that looked like me and the rest of the Shittenou were made by Metallia."

"I don't believe you." Haruka replied.

"You're Endymion's right hand." Serena said quietly and sighed. "Endymion."

As Serena began to miss Mamoru with Mark's revelation, her birthmark appeared and began to glow. The Princess inside her awakened. Mark gasp in awe and was surprised that he found her so soon. The glow on Serena birthmark bathed the whole store and the rest of the Shittenou opened the door to Serena's dressing room. At the sight of the Princess standing before them, they immediately got on their knees and placed their hand over their hearts. While Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stood behind Serenity ready to attack at the first sign of trouble.

"Please, don't kneel, don't bow. I am not worthy of your respect and loyalty as I have denied my birthright."

"No matter what you are still the Serenity and it is our duty to protect you." Nick, or better known as Nephrite swore his allegiance to the Princess before him.

The glow on Serena's forehead began to disappear and her happy demeanor resumed. "Oh please! Can you guys go so I can change back into my comfortable jeans and we can buy the Kinect?"

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. How could Serena easily dismissed her royal birthright as if it was a used up toy ready to be donated Goodwill? Michiru, who saw Haruka's astonishment, whispered in her ear, "She's not ready."

* * *

"Soon enough I'll be able to use you." Rei said as she pulled out the ginzouishu out of it's hiding place. It's been more than a week since she's kicked Serena off the team and claimed the ginzouishu to herself. She was slightly getting anxious in using the it and the first step was to make Mamoru fall in love with her since everything she did didn't seem to work.

"Uh, Rei-san, dinner is ready." Yuuichiro said as he knocked in her bedroom door.

"Get out! Leave me alone! I'll eat when I want to." Rei snapped.

Yuuichiro sighed and left her. He wondered what made her change so drastically and how she could treat him like a dog when just a few weeks ago, they were so happy.

* * *

The group returned to Serena's apartment, the Xbox Kinect console in Serena's hand and in Nick's a bag of new games. As Serena and Jason began to set up the console, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Mark, Nick and Zack conversed in the kitchen. Mark revealed to Haruka and Michiru that Mamoru had cheated on Serena. Haruka, who didn't like Endymion in their past lives did not like Mamoru in their current lives, balled her fist and slammed it on the counter.

"I'm going to beat up that useless toad!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Not before I do." Mark countered.

The one thing that was on the four guardian's mind was how could Serena easily dismissed her birthright. Michiru tried to explain to them that Serena never really wanted to be the reincarnated princess and with the recent events, the blows she received to her heart made her even less receptive to Serenity and that the ginziouishu resided with Sailor Mars. With Serena and Jason, completely engrossed and argon how to calibrate the scanner, they did not notice Sailor Pluto emerge from a portal. She tapped her staff and finally got Serena and Jason's attention as well as the rest of the group that was gathered in the kitchen.

"Your Highness." Pluto addressed Serena only. "Prince Endymion and three of the Senshi are here.


	12. Dilemma

Author's Notes: First of all, mahalo plenty to the following for their reviews: **rkf22; mistressamy; narugami; midnightblue08; nickybluejess; princess moony of the moon; squirrel holding a bazooka; jovian sun; moonlight phoenix; manga mania; sailormoonaddict; loveinthebattlefield.**

**Mangamania:** To answer your question, in Chapter 10, I briefly mentioned Jason's last name. I should have been more specific when I said, "Austin Parties." Jason's parents, the Austins love Christmas and they throw a big Christmas Party during the first week of the month and thereafter as a prelude to the biggest even of them all, Christmas itself. But in any case, I will write all of the character's full name to alleviate any more confusion. I feel like I'm writing an attendance sheet.

Serena Usagi Tsukino

Mizuno Ami

Hino Rei

Kino Makoto

Aino Minako

Chiba Mamoru

Tenou Haruka

Kaio Michiru

Tomoe Hotaru

Meio Setsuna

Jason Austin

Zachary "Zack" Townsend

Nicholas "Nick" Stuart

Mark Baldwin

Chapter Twelve - Dilemma

"Your Highness." Pluto addressed Serena only. "Prince Endymion and three of the Senshi are here."

As Pluto spoke those words, Serena's knees buckled. Thankfully, Jason was right there to catch her right before she fell. As the group tried to digest the new information, Jason helped Serena to the couch and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch his friend a bottled water. Serena remained quiet and slowly brought her hands to her forehead and massaged it. She's done everything she can to hide her location. Their severed link, Mamoru and Serena's, there was no way that he could ever find her. He had hurt her. Was it too much to ask for her to be left alone in peace whilst she tried to pick up the pieces of her broken life?

Jason returned with the bottle of water and remained uncharacteristically silent. No one spoke. They didn't know how to digest the new information and how they would protect Serena. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with the Inner Senshi or Prince Endymion and they had to respect those wishes.

"What do you mean they're here?" Serena finally asked.

"They arrived at San Francisco International Airport jew a few minutes ago." Pluto explained.

"What happened? Aren't you supposed to stop them? Couldn't you have stopped time?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not allowed to interfere, only to protect and serve Princess Serenity. For me to change anything in the time line meant I'd be changing the outcome the future. I'm sorry."

Serena didn't panic at all, although she never anticipated this. She thought, that even with Serenity and Endymion's ties that have been broken when Mamoru cheated on her, it would take a few years to find her, but she did remember her conversation with Motoki and Mamoru's invasion of that conversation by asking her address. She needed to figure out how to stay away from their radar and with Ami being there, there is a possibility that will find her or figure out a way to reach her.

"Final exams are next week. My classes are relatively easy and given that I am an unusual late transfer into the semester, my professors have agreed for me to write an essay about what I've learned in my classes in Japan. Let me speak to Beryl. She would understand my situation."

As Serena opened up her binder and found Beryl's phone number, Michiru and Haruka glanced at each other and wondered why Serena was so trusting of the woman who had created so many problems on the moon and on earth.

Serena waited for Beryl to pick up the phone and when she did, the woman on the other end seemed to be surprised that Serena had called her. The spoke for a brief moment and ended the conversation by giving Beryl her address.

"Are you crazy? Giving your address to that witch? How did you know where she is?" Haruka yelled.

"Don't worry. She's been reborn as human. She's my professor and my friend. She was fully healed by the ginzouishu at our last battle. She's not the enemy Haruka. She's coming here to help us figure out a way I can stay hidden and not jeopardize my classes. The pizza should be here soon, so can you help me get some plates and drinks ready while I go get my wallet?"

Beryl arrived at Serena within fifteen minutes of their phone conversation. Beryl understood what Serena was going through. She knew that it's difficult to live a peaceful life when her past haunted her every step.

"They don't know what college you're attending. For all they know, you're in Stanford right now." Beryl said. "You just need to dye your hair and wear colored contacts. They wouldn't know its you. I know dying it seems drastic, but you can dye it back or it will grow back to its natural colour."

"Why don't she just stay here at home, write her papers and turn it in via e-mail? I know we talked about the round the clock protection, but I'm not going to stay cooked up in an apartment. Someone else has to do it."

"I don't like your idea Haruka. Beryl's seemed to be the most logical choice. Don't you remember, you must attend the final exams in order to pass the class. A no-show gives you an automatic F for the final." Michiru told Haruka who still wasn't keen on the idea of Serena leaving the condo.

"We agree with Michiru and Beryl. We can better protect her and most definitely hide her on campus. Here, she's cornered, no way out but to face them." Mark said.

Everyone agreed with the original plan but instead of dying Serena's hair blonde, they decided to get her a short, brown wig and hazel colored contacts. Feeling as though they've accomplished something, each one said their goodbyes with promises to return later with Mark staying behind to watch over Serena.

"Where are we supposed to get our luggage?" Ami asked looking at the screen.

"I don't know. Where are the monitors?" Minako asked.

Mamoru sighed. Ami and Makoto haven't been out of Japan and Minako was too busy trying to find the right English phrase book to purchase. "Come on. I know where it is," he said as led them towards carousel thirteen.

It had been a long flight and a long wait time to get the first available tickets on the next flight the United States. Now, all that Mamoru wants to do is get the rental car and head over to Alameda where they would be staying and collapse on a nice comfortable bed. When they've finished grabbing their luggage and getting a rental car, Mamoru relied on Ami to help him navigate the roads. After taking the wrong exit and getting lost in the bad part of Oakland, they finally found the route to their destination and arrived at Shoreline Drive in Alameda where the house was located. It was a little late and they were hungry. They unloaded their bags and Minako exhaled a sweet sigh of relief.

"A bathroom! A bed! Oh, the sweet amenities of life," she said as she ran straight to the bathroom as she's held it in since they arrived at the airport.

Ami and Makoto laughed whilst Mamoru decided to do some grocery shopping. When Mamoru returned, the bags had been unpacked and he was settled into the master bedroom. Thankful that Mamoru had done the grocery shopping since her English wasn't that well, Makoto was the one to settle Mamoru in the master bedroom.

"You didn't have to do that Mako-chan." Mamoru said as they both unloaded the groceries. Minako and Ami were in their rooms taking a nap.

"Of course I did. You were kind enough to help me pay for my ticket and I don't know what your colleague is charging you for our stay here."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just thankful that you're all here to help me find her. It's my fault she's gone." Mamoru replied.

"Don't worry. We'll find her and you know how forgiving she is. It will be like nothing ever happened, I hope."

"Yeah Mako-chan. I hope."

Mark stayed behind with Serena as the rest of the group went out and did their personal errands. He was surprised that Serena didn't panic at all. Before everyone left, they decided that they were going to go out to dinner and even a movie, minus Beryl who sadly turned down the invitation since she had papers to grade.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Mark asked as he helped her clean up their mess from the pizza.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about the Sherlock Holmes movie." Serena said as she dried the dishes. "I'm thinking about seeing it in Japantown at the Kabuki Theatres. I bet Michiru and Haruka would like it. It's not my first choice to go, but Japan is their home and I bet they miss it."

When everyone returned, they told them the new plans for the evening. With the news they just received, everyone welcomed a change of scenery and a change of topic. With Setsuna watching over Hotaru, who did not want to go to the movies, they piled into Nick's black Suburban and headed towards Japantown.

Makoto was about to make dinner, but Mamoru and Minako had dissuaded her to abandon her cooking and go out to Japantown to get a bite to eat instead. Thankful that she didn't have to cook, Makoto gladly threw her apron to the side and placed the ingredients back into the refrigerator and they headed to Japantown.

When they arrived, Mamoru suggested they try Izumiya, which was located at the Kinokuniya building since his colleague suggested it. When they arrived, the bustle of Japantown replaced their appetite for food to an appetite of curiosity. They walked around and was astonished at the different authentic Japanese cuisines and merchandise that flanked the shops. They hadn't expected something like that in America. When they finally came to the Kinokuniya building, Ami spotted the bookstore and decided to peruse it whilst Makoto and Minako checked out the video arcade. Mamoru followed Ami into the bookstore. He loved books as much as she does and decided that he was going to find something good to read when he's not looking for Serena.

"Let's go into that bookstore. I need to get a new book." Serena said as she pulled Mark's arm and dragging him into the bookstore.

"Serena, you do understand that we're going into a Japanese bookstore, filled with Japanese books. It isn't like Barnes and Noble." Mark replied. "And ease up will you? You're stretching my arm another five inches than its normal size."

"Ah poo! You're sure a party popper." Serena said as she smacked his arm.

"I'm not a party popper. I'm not one who suggested dinner and movie, remember?" mark replied as he rubbed his arm where Serena had hit it hard. He had no doubt that underneath his sweater, there would be avery red handprint on his arm.

"Okay. Okay. I'm just going to get a craft book. One of those Amigurumi ones? Are you going to deny me that? I've already decided to take up crochet and you're going to tell me no? Who are you? My father?" Serena asked jokingly

It was too impossible to say not to Serena and Mark conceded. "Just hurry up. We don't want to miss the show."

As Serena browsed the craft section of Kinokuniya Bookstore, Mark wondered why Endymion would do such a thing. Serena was filled with light and optimism and even though things seemed a bit gloomy in her life, she still maintained a smile on her face and made the best out of everything.

"I'm ready." Serena said as she pulled out her wallet form her Coach purse.

"Hurry up! We're going to miss the movie!" Jason yelled from outside of the store.

"Go ahead Jase. We'll meet you there." Mark replied. Jason shook his head and ran towards the waiting party.

After Serena paid for the book, she and Mark headed out of the bookstore, but on their way out, she'd bumped into someone. It didn't take her long enough to realize who it was. He smelled like roes and hot chocolate. She quickly murmured and apology, grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him out as quickly as she can. Mark didn't have time to register what was going on and kept his pace with Serena with the fear his arm might just get five feet longer if he didn't.

Mamoru had forgotten all about his book. On his way inside, a petite girl bumped into him. He thought nothing of it as she murmured an apology and dragged a platinum blonde haired man along with her. But when he inhaled her scent of strawberries and vanilla, he knew who she was. Serena. He wondered who was with her and what was his relationship with her. Darien seethed as thoughts about being replaced invaded him. He was going to pound that man to bits if he'd replace him in Serena's heart.

He tapped Ami shoulders and told her that they needed to go. Makoto and Minako watched Mamoru's expression as he and Ami emerged from the bookstore. They all knew what that look meant. He had seen Serena


	13. Discovered

Chapter 13 - Escape

Makoto knew that look, Mamoru had seen Serena. They were so close, but yet still so far. Makoto could hardly keep her excitement. Once Minako realized it, she too, could hardly keep her excitement. Their hunger forgotten, they began to search for Serena. They combed through every part of Japantown, but could not find her. It was only until Minako they suggested to search the movie theaters, a place they hadn't thought of and whilst they were they, as Minako put it, "kill two beavers with one stone" and eat junk food filled dinner and watch a movie.

"What the hell was that about?" Mark asked as soon as they entered the theatre and were in line for popcorn and a soda. He rubbed his arm, which felt like it grow another ten inches.

"Nothing. I'm just afraid we'd miss the movie." Serena lied and concentrated on the menu.

"You're a horrible liar." Mark said. "I want to know why rushed out of there."

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I'll have a large cherry coke, extra large popcorn with extra butter, and a box of Raisinettes." Serena replied and Mark looked at his wallet. He gulped as he realized that he didn't enough have money to cover her order and his.

"Oh Geez. I have money so don't be all tragic about it." Serena said and paid for the order.

"I still want to know why we had to rush out of there."

Serena sighed. Mark wasn't going to let it go. "If I tell you, we'd have to cut our fun short and I don't want to do that." Serena replied as they walked towards the the viewing room. When they entered the theatre, the found the rest of their party. Serena sat right in the middle of Haruka and Jason while Mark sat right next to Zack.

"Something's going on she she's not telling me." Mark whispered to Zack.

"Huh?"

"When we were leaving Kinokuniya, she all of a sudden was in a hurry and I don't know why."

"The movie doesn't start in at least, oh, five to ten minutes. I'll get Michiru and we can talk outside. Don't worry about the others. We'll figure it out amongst us. We don't want to draw Serena's attention."

"Hey! Raisinettes!" Jason squealed as he saw Serena pop one in her mouth. With the careless disregard for Nick, Jason bent over him and snatched the box from Serena and started to much on her candy.

"Do you mind getting off me and giving Serena back her candy? She didn't offer you some and that's rude of you to just take it from her." Nick said, irritated that Jason didn't care.

"Mind your own business." Jason said as he turned to Nick and stuck his tongue out.

Serena rolled her eyes. Her friends were supposed to be mature and a year older than her, but yet, there they were acting as though they were seven years old, like Chibi-Usa. Serena sighed as she remembered the little pink spore. She missed her future daughter dearly and wondered if she will ever be pregnant with the little pink haired cutie that captured her heart. But Chibi-Usa was half of her and half of Mamoru and Serena couldn't possibly phantom returning to her ex.

"Dork face!" Nick said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nimbletwit!" Jason replied.

"Will you two just stop it?" Serena interrupted their banter and snatched the box of candy from Jason's hand. "Did I tell you that you can have some?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll pound your heads together." Haruka growled and soon enough, there was an argument between Haruka, Nick, and Jason.

Mark and Zack glanced over their feuding friends and took the opportunity to tell Michiru that they needed to talk outside. Zack figured that talking to Michiru was much better than talking to Haruka since Michiru was obviously the calmer choice between the two.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked as they arrived at the lobby.

"There's something going on with Serena. Something unusual. She was in a rush to get out of the bookstore. I know something freaked her out."

"Can you tell me the last thing you were doing before she 'freaked out'?"

"We paid for her book and then she bumped into someone. Male, tall, and dark haired. Didn't think nothing of it."

"Mamoru!" Michiru exclaimed. "He's here. We need to make sure he doesn't see her or we can leave."

"But Serena's been looking forward to this movie." Zack said. "I —"

"We'd better get into that theatre quick because he's right there buying a ticket." Michiru said, interrupting Zack. "If he sees me, he'll know that she's here."

"Do we even know where she is?" Makoto asked as they paid for the movie. They decided to see the new Sherlock Holmes film.

"We can comb through each and every one of the theaters." Amy said and wished she had her computer. It would have been easier to punch in Serena's characteristics and have the computer do a search.

"That's a good idea but they're crowded tonight. It would be like looking for a mouse in a haystack."

"Minako, it's supposed to be, needle, not mouse" Ami corrected her.

"We've got to stay optimistic. We'll find her. Let's just start with this movie. We can check, watch the movie and then find her." Mamoru replied and they entered theatre number 13.

Walking down the isle of the theater, they tried to look for Serena, but it was too dark. As they came down, they found a group fighting over a box of Raisinettes. They all laughed. Never did they see such as sight.

"I want candy!" Jason whined as he tried to grab the box away from Serena.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask?" Haruka asked him.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Nick chuckled.

"Stay out of this!" Jason hissed at Haruka and Nick.

It seems as though he wasn't going to be swayed into logical. Haruka cracked her knuckles. Someone's going to get hurt and wasn't going to be pretty. Serena, who endured Jason's tantrum finally told him that he can have some candy only if he'd ask, but Jason, whose stomach grumbled noisily kept stating that he wanted candy. Finally irritated at his friend, Nick told him to shut up which earned a, "I'm not, Am too" banter between the two.

"Shut up!" Serena said as she got up, fed up with the argument over her box of Raisinettes. She had lost her appetite and thrusted the box to Jason, who stopped arguing with Nick and happily munched on the candy. Serena thought she was going to have to sit elsewhere when they watch a movie or see the movie herself alone to avoid all of Jason's drama for food. As she moved towards the back of the theatre, Michiru grabbed her hand and asked to speak with her outside. Serena, curious as to why, decided to follow Michiru and they went into the ladies room.

"What's going on?" Serena asked, clearly concerned at Michiru's quest for privacy.

"Mamoru-san is here. He just walked in the same theatre we are in. He hasn't seen me, but it's up to you how we proceed." Michiru said.

Serena sighed. She couldn't believe her luck, but she wasn't going to let Mamoru control her life. It's hers and he had no right to interfere with it, even if he did find her. She wanted to move on, really she did. She wanted to move on past the hurt, the betrayal, and maybe just maybe she can live a normal life until she's ready to become who Queen Serenity said she would be.

"Let's just watch the movie. I wanted to see it and I am going to see it. I don't care if Mamoru finds me. He has no right to interfere or change my life just because I've been hurt and he wants to find me. I'm not going to avoid it. I need to live my life they way I want to live it." Serena said and she linked her arms with Michiru. "Come on let's go and watch the movie."

For the next two hours, Serena didn't let the thought of Mamoru watching the same movie as she did bother her. She was actually having fun and even bought another box of Raisinettes and did not tell Jason. When the film was over, they decided to buy some take-out Japanese food and play the Lord of the Rings video game on her Xbox.

"Legolas is so cute! I wish I could marry him." Serena giggled.

"You do know that Legolas doesn't exist." Nick reminded her.

"Yes, but Orlando Bloom does." Serena replied.

Haruka rolled her eyes as the walked out of the theatre into the open crowd. If Serena did know Orlando Bloom, he wouldn't stand a chance of getting within a five feet of her. Haruka would make sure of it. But she didn't have to worry, Serena didn't know Orlando Bloom. As the group conversed in the lobby, Haruka returned to the theatre to check if they had left anything. Shocked, Haruka looked up to see Mamoru standing in front of her as she checked her seat.

"Konbanwa Haruka-san." Mamoru said and Haruka blanched. They had been discovered


	14. Escape

Chapter 14 - Escape

"Konbanwa Haruka-san." Mamoru said and Haruka blanched. "Is Usako here?"

Haruka with her hand in her pocket, pushed her Senshi communicator to let Michiru know what was going on. When the buzz confirmed that Michiru answered, Haruka checked her impulse to punch the man in front of her. They are after all in a public place and she wouldn't dream of getting arrested in a foreign country.

"Why would she be here? She's supposed to be with you Chiba. What did you do?" Haruka asked sarcastically. "If you did something to make her leave, then good. You didn't deserve her anyway."

Mamoru clenched his teeth. Haruka didn't have the right to decide who Serena dated. "You're here, so she has got to be here. You're one of her guardians."

"You're disillusioned Mamoru. I would have gotten orders if she needed protection. If I truly know where she is, I wouldn't be talking to you right now and if I knew what happened, you'd be nursing your black eye."

"Ruka!" Michiru entered the theatre disapprovingly. She had heard the entire conversation and decided to send Serena and the Shittenou back to Serena's apartment whilst she stayed to keep up with the story that she and Haruka were there on a date. She acknowledged Mamoru simple with a nod. "Ruka, we have dinner reservations. Are you willing to spoil our date by arguing with Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru rubbed his temples. Surely the two Outer Senshi were there for Serena, but it seemed as though they weren't. "Michiru-san. Onegai, is Usako with you? Do you know where she is."

Michiru, the great actress that she is, she shook her head sadly. Mamoru who had hoped he would be reunited with his Usako when he found Haruka, hung his head. Returning to the Inner Senshi, he shook his head and collapsed on the chair. This wasn't lost to Michiru. She could see that Mamoru truly loved Serena, but Serena couldn't face him just yet. Not just yet.

Serena and the Shitenou arrived at Serena's condo. Nick and Zack quickly took care of the take out whilst Serena went out to her balcony to be alone. She heard every word of Haruka's conversation with Mamoru and thankfully, he hadn't any idea she was there or where she was. She could remember the days where she and Mamoru would stand in the balcony of his apartment and look at the stars. She wondered what had happened to made him change his mind. They had so many good memories together. They had a love that even the gods envied. They were destined. But that's just it. They were destined. Fate and destiny didn't play a role in her life. If it was fate that she was meant to be with Mamoru, then he wouldn't have blatantly kissed a girl in front of her and not be sorry about it. She thought that he might just be looking for her out of obligation to their past and the future. Her thoughts drifted to Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa. The daughter she'll never get to see again because Mamoru was stupid enough to defy fate. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did Queen Serenity choose her? Why did Selene have to punish her like this? Why did they have to take her love away? Unshed tears began to roll down her face, her sadness finally crashing over her like the tsunami. Unable to hold herself up, she slowly slid to the floor and cried.

Mark watched as Serena collapsed and openly sobbed in the balcony. He felt as though he needed to do something and decided to just evenlope her in his arms, but was stopped by Nick. "I doubt she has cried at all since it happened. She needs to let it out, on her own, without the Shittenou and without the Outer Senshi."

Mark hated it. Mark hated that Serena had to suffer through this alone. How many days has she kept her sadness in, putting on a smile when she can feel her heart breaking more and more each day. But that was the kind of person she was. She was unselfish and strong. She was willing to put others before herself. With nothing left to do, she decided to join his friends, his heart breaking as well.

Back in Japan, Koan woke up with a start. Her dream was so real. There she was, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, crying in front of her. In her dream, she enveloped the small child in her arms, trying to convince the little girl to stop trying, that everything would be okay. But the little girl kept mumbling, "Mom. Dad." The scene changed and the Chibi-Usa disappeared only to be replaced by Rei-chan, alone in the dark, crying out for help to free her. It scene changed again and Chibi-Usa was back in her arms. "Onegai. Help my mom and dad."

Koan didn't know what to make of the dream. What bothered her the most was her friend, Rei. She knew she was given this dream to help and by god, she was going to help. She quickly showered and changed and headed to the temple. She had a feeling that Rei was in trouble and she was going to save her, just like Rei did for her all those years ago.

Koan arrived at the temple. She knew the temple well and found Rei in her room, looking the Ginzouishu. Why would Rei have the Serena's crystal? "Rei-chan?" Koan began and Rei gave her a look of contempt. Koan knew what was going on, Rei had been so involved for her quest to be the best that it completely took her whole being. Koan knew that. She was there before and she knew how Rei had helped her overcome it. "Rei-chan. Onegai. This isn't you. Don't you remember Serena? She was your best friend. Wasn't she the one that helped you find your dad? She was the one that brought us all together." Koan reminded Rei of the past, the good memories. Rei continued to glare at her. "Rei, please remember the good times."

Rei didn't pay any attention to her. Koan had no choice but to grab the crystal and placed it in Rei's hands. Thinking about Chibi-Usa, Koan told Rei, "Remember the good times." A light burst form the Ginzouishu and enveloped the Rei. Koan released Rei's hand and stepped back. When the light finally dissipated, Rei looked around, confused and disoriented. She took a deep breath and remembered the past few days. With guilt crashing on top of her like a ton of bricks, Rei asked the Sacred Fire for forgiveness and the Queen of the Moon appeared to her smiling, full of love and forgiveness.

Koan knew her work was done. She quietly walked out, leaving Rei alone. She was going to come back later in the day to make sure her friend was okay. As she left, she could hear Queen Serenity's voice saying, "Arigato Koan. Arigato.


	15. Return

**Author's Notes: **I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I got so busy with work and was unable to upload the chapters. Thank you again for all the reviews. I know I'm not mention all of you individually, I will do so in the next update. Here it is... the new chapters!

Chapter 15 - Return

Mamoru and the Senshi, despite their efforts could not find Serena at all. Within a matter of two weeks, they decided to return to Japan continue on with their lives. Mamoru hadn't been able to cope with his loss, dove into his work as a doctor, refusing to return home where reminders of Serena would haunt him. He barely returned home and if he did, it was only to take a shower.

Motoki, who had seen the change in his best friend, couldn't help but feel pity. Serena had been Mamoru's life as soon as she entered it. He knew that Serena's absence was tearing Mamoru apart. Motoki kept in touch with Serena. The talked twice a month and e-mailed practically every day. He knew that she wasn't planning on returning to Japan and he feared that if Mamoru found out, Mamoru would do something drastic.

When Minako, Makoto, and Ami arrived, Rei was there waiting at the airport, with an apologetic look on her face and a hope that Serena might be right behind them. But when she just saw her three friends, Rei broke down in tears. Makoto was the first to hug the fallen Priestess. When Rei asked if they found Serena and if she was coming back, Ami shook her head no and told Rei that they were unsuccessful. The three women were skeptical about Rei's transformation. How could one so selfish turn it around in just a matter of weeks? But Rei explained and profusely apologized for her behaviour, they immediately forgave her.

Rei, who had the Senshi pens and communicators in her pocket, gave them back to her friends. In her pocket were Serena's transformation pen and brooch, but she never had a chance to give it back to her. Serena wasn't coming home.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru continued to stay in San Francisco as Serena decided to stay. Mark had told them when they returned to Serena's condo, that Serena had broken down and cried. Michiru, who held Serena and took her to her bedroom didn't worry at all about the Princess. She knew Serena needed to cry. Like Nick, she doubted that Serena cried at all since the betrayal.

Haruka, however, felt different than Michiru. She wanted to make Mamoru and the Inner Senshi pay with physical pain as she heard Serena cry all night long. The Shittenou and the Outer Senshi concerned about Serena, camped out in her condo for the night. When Serena emerged with puffy red eyes the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs that Mark was cooking, smiled at her friends and they knew the finally had begun the first steps in healing her broken heart.

Instead of returning to Japan for Christmas, Serena decided to spend it with her grandparents and her Uncle. To her surprise, her parents and Sammy decided to come home for the holidays. Serena had missed them so much. Camped out in her grandparents' living room in the town of Half Moon Bay, Serena, her friends, and family exchanged gifts. The Shittenou and the Outer Senshi were surprised to receive gifts from Serena's family. Serena's mother, Irene, smiled and told them it was because they had taken good care of her daughter. As New Year's Eve rolled along, Serena and Beryl decided to attend the Vintage415 NYE party at the Hotel Vitale. The Shittenou disliked the idea of going to such a massive NYE party since they wouldn't be able to protect Serena. But, Serena and Beryl wouldn't be swayed. Serena wanted to enjoy it and even though Beryl agreed with the Shittenou, this was the time of Serena's life to have fun.

Two years have rolled along along and Serena graduated from San Francisco State University and was offered a job with the San Francisco Chronicle as a journalist. Serena loved her job and with those responsibilities, she began to mature as well. Haruka and Michiru were surprised, but proud to see that Serena had begun to mirror the late Queen Serenity's gestures. Serena hadn't noticed it, but she was coming into her heritage. Serena's grace and elegance brought many suitors at her door. Much to Haruka's dismay, Serena went out on a couple of dates with a handsome and successful district attorney. Serena was very much infatuated with Brandon August with his dark brown hair and green eyes. He was a perfect gentleman, refusing to let Serena pay for anything. When Serena mentioned that she was thinking about going to Law School, Brandon told her that he would support her emotionally, mentally, and even financially since she would have to quit her job.

Haruka and the Shittenou hated that Brandon had become somewhat a permanent fixture in Serena's life. They had hoped that she would remain single. The Shittenou hoped that Serena's heart would always remain to Endymion whilst Haruka just didn't believe anyone was good enough for her Princess. For this reason, Haruka and the Shittenou decided on a temporary truce and work on getting Serena single.

Although two years have gone by since Serena left Japan, there was something that was heralding her back. She understood that it was her duty as the Moon Princess to return and that she can no longer fight her destiny. The one things she refused to acknowledged that Endymion and Serenity were destined to be together. Fate had proved that they weren't. With Brandon in her life, the hurt in her heart was gone. As she realized that she does not feel any love for Mamoru, even just a friendly love scared Serena. Scared of this new feeling, she asked Beryl, who had become one of her closests friends what to do.

Beryl, who had her fair share of a broken heart told her that it was okay to be scared. After all, Mamoru had been her first love. Most of all, she had to be honest with Mamoru and not string him along. If he still truly loved her, then he would respect her decision to move on and try not to persuade her to return to him out of duty.

When Serena finally decided to return to Japan for a visit, she told the Outers and the Shittenou that she would only be visiting for the summer. With this news, the Shittenou excitedly talked about what they would do in Japan given that they have never been there before. Jason, who loved manga and anime asked Serena where the best and local manga stores were. Serena shook her head no and reminded Jason that she was horrible in Japanese and buying those things would have been a waste of her money. When Nick "googled" how long the flight was to Japan, he blanched and began to make a list of things he would need to bring to keep him entertained. Serena looked at his list and gagged at how much Nick wold have to stuff in his carry-on bag.

iPad, iPhone, laptop, his favorite snack of Flaming Hot Cheetos, two large bags of coconut M&Ms, a box of Starbucks on the Go coffee, a neck pillow, and a fleece blanket.

Serena told him it wasn't necessary, but Nick argued that he needed it to get comfortable given that he's riding coach and is unable to afford a first class fare since he's in grad school. Serena. who though that bringing that much carry-on was too much just to get comfortable, upgraded Nick's ticket to first class, but much to Serena's chagrin, Nick still packed everything on his list.

Before they left, Serena and her Uncle had lunch together and gave her a bag of goodies that her mother used to love as a child but can never buy in Japan.

Since there wasn't anyone to take the eight of them to the airport (Serena's uncle was out of the question since he can't fit all eight of them in his Escalade), Beryl volunteered and she crammed all eight passengers into her mini-van (a vehicle she uses to deliver her cupcakes) with two suitcases each, minus Serena who had two very large suitcases. There they were, packed like sardines in a sardine can in the mini-van, with Beryl who occasionally yelled at Jason (who was too busy munching on a fudge brownie) to check her blind spots. Haruka growled and decided to push Jason aside and help Beryl if they were going to get to the airport safely and in one piece.

When all the bags were unloaded, Serena gave Beryl a tight hug. She was going to miss the red-haired woman. She'd miss their shopping expeditions to the different malls in the Bay Area and their cupcake experiments. Beryl of course, reminded her that itf was only going to be for three months and that when she arrives in Japan, to forgive the Senshi just as she's forgiven her and of course, to buy her two bags of Kasugai Litchi Candy. But knowing Serena, she would buy more than two bags to keep Beryl stocked up for the next four years. They hugged again and Beryl waved goodbye as Serena stepped into the airport.

* * *

Back in Japan, Rei sat in front of the Great Fire with Luna napping by her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Ginzouishu brighten and glow. She slowly woke Luna up and said, "The Princess has returned.


	16. Forgiveness

Chapter 16 - Forgiveness

Lana waited with Serena's family at the airport for their arrival. When she saw Serena emerged from the terminal, she waved her hand frantically, hoping that her friend will see her. She was surprised to see Serena walk so gracefully towards her. For a minute, she thought this wasn't the same girl she knew, the same girl she saw during Christmas break a year ago, but when Serena broke into her infamous giggle, Lana knew it was.

Serena, who held her uncle's package in her hand, gave her mother a big hug and gave her the box she'd been keeping safe for eleven hours. Irene, curious as to what her brother could have given her, gasped at the sight of Pixie Stix, Watchamacallits, two bags of Jalapeno Jerky, and Archie comic books.

Sammy pouted his lips as he waited for Serena to give him something from the U.S. Serena, who had noticed her brother's disappointment, decided to play a little joke on him decided that she would give him his presents when she visited them at home later.

Instead of staying with her parents, Serena already rented a house that would accommodate them all. After they had unpacked and purchased the groceries for the week, Serena settled into the living room, when she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door and there she was, Rei Hino standing in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"You-You're, I-. You're back." Rei stammered unsure at how Serena would act once she saw her.

Serena stood there for a moment. There she was the person that had caused her so much pain, standing in front of her. Serena didn't say a word, but Haruka, who heard the doorbell rushed to the living room.

"She has nothing to say to you." Haruka growled and tried to get between Serena and Rei.

Rei stepped back. She knew that Uranus was or is one of Serenity's most fiercest and loyal protectors. Anything that harmed Serenity either physically or emotionally suffered the wrath of Uranus.

"Haruka." Serena said softly, "Let me deal with this."

Haruka growled and grumbled and retired back into the kitchen where Michiru, Hotaru and the rest of the Shittenou were trying to make lunch. Serena, who remembered Beryl's words, smiled and invited Rei in.

"How did you find me?" Serena asked.

"I-I, The fire." Rei stammered. She was nervous, Serena could tell. "I asked the great fire and it told me where you were. It wouldn't reveal you if I had bad intentions. Believe me Serena, I didn't want to hurt you. I was just so caught up in my own selfish goals that I forgot what was most important … our friendship."

Serena smiled. "I forgive you. Rei, you know I could never hold a grudge long, well, except when if you didn't repent and change your ways, then I would have to dole out the punishment to the traitors of the Moon."

Rei gulped. "Punishment?"

Serena laughed. "Oh for Pete's sake, I was joking. Well, half-joking. I didn't want to do it and I was hoping you'd come to your senses. I'm not as hurt. They are right, time heals all wounds. Despite all you did, you're still my friend and it will kill me to give out a punishment of that magnitude. Plus, I can't imagine myself turning into that horror movie you guys watched, what was it? Ju-on?"

Rei sighed in relief. When a comfortable silence fell between the two women, Rei reached into her pocket and produced Serena's brooch and transformation pen. "This belongs to you."

Serena graciously accepted and placed the items in her pocket. When the brooch and transformation pen were safely hidden, the two began their chatter as though nothing ever happened. Serena, the ever so gracious hostess that she is, asked Rei if she wanted to have lunch with them, but Rei declined. She didn't want to impose and take advantage of Serena's goodwill. The girls said their goodbyes, promising to meet for lunch the next day.

When Rei left, Serena walked into the kitchen to find it a mess. Jason, who was trying to duplicate Serena's Spinach and Goat Cheese lasagna made a mess and his experiment failed when the lasagna emerged from the oven soggy, burnt at the sides and uncooked at the center. She sighed and suggested the hit the Crown Fruit Parlour instead for lunch.

* * *

Motoki finished refilling the soda machine when he heard the door chimes ring to indicate he had customers. He threw the rag into the bin underneath the counter and got ready to greet his customers when he saw Serena walk into the restaurant.

"Serena!" Motoki exclaimed as he clambered from behind the counter to hug his friend. Haruka and Michiru checked their impulse to body slam Motoki and the Shittneou wondered if this man was a potential competition to Mamoru.

"Onii-san!" Serena said as she returned the hug and the Shittenou breathed a sigh of relief.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming back?" He asked.

"Last minute decision, plus I'm only here for the summer. We go back in August since Nick over there is in grad school and my boss told me only for the summer."

Motoki eyed the Shittenou curiously. Serena was hanging out with guys. He could vaguely remember their conversation about Serena's uncle's godsons. "Oh Motoki-san, they're friends!"

Motoki smiled. "Well, what can I do for you. It's on the house."

Jason perked up at the sound of "Its on the house" whilst Serena shook her head no. She'd forgotten Motoki's generosity and Jason's large appetite. Whispering to Motoki, she told him to charge Jason whatever extra dishes he ordered and that if he didn't, Jason would likely put him out of business. Motoki cringed and acknowledged Serena's request. When he returned behind the counter, he wondered how Mamoru would take the news that Serena was back. Without thought, he picked up the phone and dialed Mamoru's number.


	17. Confrontations

Chapter 17 - Confrontations

Mamoru, who had just finished with his last patient, closed the door to his office and began his dictation. His mobile phone had been ringing for the last five minutes. He glanced the caller ID once. Motoki had been calling him for the last twenty four hours. Mamoru expected him to leave a message, but instead, he just called again.

Mamoru knew that Motoki wouldn't leave him alone, so with the next ring, Mamoru picked up the phone and yelled, "What."

Motoki, who was in the other line, sheepishly told Mamoru he was sorry for interrupting him and that he had news, in fact, great news to tell him. Mamoru couldn't possibly want Motoki's great news. He assumed, Motoki proposed to Reika and he was just calling to tell him that she's accepted. But, the good friend that Mamoru was, he decided to listen.

"She's back! Serena's back!" Motoki replied.

Mamoru couldn't believe his ears. For one year, he lived in misery and loneliness. Can it be possible that he has another chance? But he didn't hold his breath. He had hurt her bad enough for her to sever their ties and move back to the United States without so much of inclination, an explanation. He simply thanked Motoki for the news and hung up. Instead of returning back to his work, Mamoru grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.

* * *

Rei placed the last of the mochi balls she'd been making in the steamer basket when Mamoru appeared in her kitchen. Since her reformation and his return to Japan, Rei wanted to incinerate the man who had broken Serena's heart, but when she saw the broken look on Mamoru's face, Rei's anger was replaced with pity. Since they were both in the same situation, Rei tried to help Mamoru as much as she could. She knew that Serena was the other half to Mamoru's soul and without her, Mamoru had been living a ghost of a life, a robot whose only purpose was to work, sleep, and eat.

"Mamoru-san. Would you like some tea?" Rei asked and poured him a cup before he could even decline.

"Motoki told me she's back. Have you seen her?" Mamoru asked quietly and Rei nodded her head. "Can you tell me where she is?"

As much Rei wanted to tell him where he could find Serena, she just couldn't. She had sensed so much hurt in Serena's heart and the possibility that Serena have indeed in fact moved on. But Mamoru needed to know the truth, even though it hurts, and maybe, just maybe, he can change the outcome of Serena's faith in him. So she decided to tell him where Serena was.

Mamoru thanked Rei and decided to head on over to a floral shop before heading over to Serena's place.

"Wait Mamoru-san." Rei said. "You can't just go there and tell her you love her. It's been a year and like she told me, 'time heals all wounds.' Her wounds have healed and from the looks of it she's moved on."

Mamoru shook his head. Surely, Rei couldn't mean that.

Rei continued, "Back then, it was easy. She recently moved here, found out she was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. She met you and given your past lives, it was easy for her to fall in love with you. This time is different. There had been so many bad memories since Endymion and Serenity have been awaken. You have to fight for her. You have to show her how much you love her. Court her, give her gifts, compliment her, and most of all, be honest."

"Arigato Rei-san. Domo arigato." Mamoru said and he walked out of the Hino kitchen.

* * *

Serena sat in the family room with her Macbook Pro in her lap as she checked her e-mail and of course, paid her bills. Despite the fact that she was not going to be home for three months, the electricity, water, cable, and telephone bills all have to be paid. Most especially, she missed Brandon. It was unfair that the time difference between the two countries were astronomical, but Brandon was willing to be up when Serena is so that they could talk to each other via Face Time on his phone and her Mac.

Serena placed her tea cup down on the end table and giggled as Brandon brought an M&M with his face on it towards the camera. Serena continued to giggle as he told her his sister thought it would be funny to put the M&Ms that said "World's Best Attorney" that had his face on one side in all of the court rooms in San Francisco.

As she and Brandon continued to talk, the doorbell rang. She refused to get up to answer the door since she was obviously occupied. Haruka, who was reading her newspaper, sighed heavily, placed her newspaper down on the coffee table and walked to the door. When she opened it, she didn't expect to see the one she called the "Chiba Toad," who ironically is a Prince, standing in front of her. "What are you doing here Chiba?"

Mamoru cringed as he saw Haruka standing at the door. He checked these slip of paper Rei had given him to see if he was at the right address and he was. "Is Usako here?"

Haruka didn't even have to answer his question when Mamoru heard Serena giggle and a man's voice saying, "Je t'aime" and Serena replying "Moi aussie, Je t'aime."

Haruka smiled victoriously when Mamoru heard Serena's giggle and talk to another man. "Go home Chiba."

Serena, who didn't hear who it was at the door wondered why Haruka would be taking so long. Getting up from the couch and closing her Macbook, she made her way towards the front door when she stopped short, seeing Mamoru standing there.

"Serena, why don't you go make some tea. I'll get rid of this unwanted visitor." Haruka said.

Serena sighed. She knew Motoki would tell Mamoru where she was. Weighing her options, she decided to talk Mamoru, after all, she's in Japan, his homeland and there was no way she could escape it. He would be there at every turn.

"Haruka. It's okay." Serena said, but Haruka was relentless. Thankfully, Michiru and Hotaru came back from their shopping trip and dragged a screaming Haruka to the kitchen. But before Serena could say anything, "One word Chiba. If I hear one word that you've hurt her, you'd better run because I'm going to kill you and enjoy it!"

Serena, who didn't want Mamoru to suffer more heavily than he is now in Haruka's proximity, pushed past him and said, "Let's take a walk."

Mamoru simply nodded and followed Serena. He had no idea where she's leading him, but he just followed. She had changed so much in the year he hadn't seen her. Her hair was much shorter than he remembered and dressed differently. Her movements were more graceful, more mature. She was completely different from the Serena he had fallen in love with.

"What do you want?" Serena asked, finally stopping at Azabu Juban Station.

Mamoru gulped his nervousness down. "I, Usako, I'm really sorry. I love you. I've always loved you and I never wanted to hurt you. I just —. I've lived such a half-life without you."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Really?" She asked in disbelief. He's had the audacity to claim that he had always love her. "Have I walked into Bullshit 101 and are you the Professor?"

"No Usako. I'm telling you the truth."

"Mamoru." Serena began and Mamoru cringed. Never had she called him just 'Mamoru.' It was always either 'Mamo-chan' or 'Mamoru-baka' when they were fighting/teasing mood. "You should have been honest with me. If you wanted a break, then tell me. I would have understand instead of blatantly lying to me and kissed a girl in front of me. You made me cry over you, cry over Chibi-Usa. It was easy back then. Given our past lives, I just fell hopelessly in love with you, right into your arms. Its different now. I understand destiny and I don't let destiny control my love life anymore. Have a good life Mamoru."

"Who is he? Who is he that replaced me in your heart? Who is he that you love?" He blurted.

Serena turned. "What's it to you? You've lost all right to know anything about me, about my life when you decided to break my heart. But like Beryl said, I owe it to you and to myself not to string you along when I no longer love you. It's not fair to either of us. You haunting my every step with you declarations of love and me haunting your step because you think I still love you. So, I'll tell you. His name's Brandon August."

Serena approached him and placed her hand on his cheek and Mamoru's eyes began to fill with tears. "I want you to be happy Mamoru, but your happiness will not be with me, because you've hurt me so much, it's hard to be happy with you. My unhappiness will be the result of yours as well. As much as I don't feel anything for you, I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to be unhappy. Goodbye Mamoru."

Mamoru sat at their bench, with his head in his hands as Serena walked away from him. What else can he do? How can he prove his love other than letting her go?

* * *

Serena returned home to find Haruka glaring at her as soon as she walked through the front door. She simply sighed and plopped down on the couch. Haruka, still glaring, walked towards Serena and stood in front of her.

"Dont-Ever-Do-That-Again." Haruka said. "How am I supposed to protect you if you won't listen?"

Serena wanted to laugh, but checked her impulse to do so. She crossed her legs and looked Haruka square in the eye. "Do you really believe he's going to hurt me? Yes, he did once and I've been long past that hurt."

"But —"

"She's right Ruka. We can see that Mamoru does love her." Michiru said, who walked in with Hotaru from the kitchen. "And with you hanging around her, he's not going to be that stupid."

As the four women settled on the couch and sipped their afternoon tea, the Shittenou decided to tour Japan and Jason, who had a mission to visit every manga store in the city. As the women sipped their tea, the doorbell rang again. To Michiru's surprise, the Inner Senshi who stood shyly behind Rei, were at the front door waiting to visit Serena.

Haruka never hated the Inner Senshi, but with their deceit last year, the impossible became possible and Haruka never forgave them for what they did. Hotaru and Haruka glared at them with contempt, whilst Michiru, the calmest of the three, pleasantly said hello and invited them in, letting Serena know that not only Rei (whom Serena had a lunch date with) but the rest of the Senshi were there. Serena only nodded her head to let them in.

When the Inner Senshi walked into the house, Haruka growled and stormed off into the kitchen. Michiru, who normally apologized for her mate didn't even hide her disgust at the Inner Senshi. The three retired to the kitchen and left Serena alone with the Inners. They didn't like it all the much, but given that Serena's grown into her heritage, even much to Serena's displeasure, they have to obey their Princess's commands.

"Hello Rei-chan." Serena said as she got up and hugged the Priestess.

Rei seemed to fall into step with Serena and they talked about what new shopping malls that have been erected in Tokyo. The other three however were uncomfortable. They didn't know how to act around Serena and refused to jump into the conversation. When Serena paused her conversation with Rei and turned her head towards the other three to ask why there were there, the only thing that came out of their mouths was the apology they have been wanting to give her since they went searching for her in the United States.

Serena nodded her head and accepted their apology and the nervous and uncomfortable atmosphere was broken by their happy chatter. Minako kept asking about how life was in the United States and if Serena loved her job. As the hours passed and Serena's stomach began to grumble, they decided to hit the Crown for lunch with the Outer Senshi in tow. But before they could even walk out of the house, the Shittenou arrived and the four Inner Senshi took hold of their transformation pens. Serena had forgotten. The Inner Senshi does not know the whole story.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru glanced at each other, surprised at the outcome and curious how it will all end, simply stepped backward and let the Shittenou and the Inners battle it out. As Serena tried to explain, Rei had thrown an ofuda towards Jason, who, as usual, was eating. Jason collapsed to the floor, his tapioca drink spilled on Mark's Guess jacket. Rei had three more ofudas to throw when Serena yelled, "STOP!


	18. Hostility

Chapter 18 - Hostility

"STOP!" Serena's voice cut through the panic (mostly from the Shittenou). Everyone gaped at Serena and fell quiet. Jason, whose drink had tumbled to the floor and normally would cry over spilled milk, remained quiet. The Outer Senshi, who had enough self-restrained laughed internally when Jason's drink spilled on Mark before it clattered to the ground as well as the amusement that the Inner Senshi might just inflict some bodily damage to the boys.

The Inner Senshi however did not heed Serena's command and still had their hands on their transformation pens. Mark, who had Jason's shirt by the hand and was ready to whack him sideways for messing up his expensive jacket, dropped him. Nick and Zack, who was cowering behind Mark and Jason, finally stepped out of their shadows.

"Drop your transformation pens, Inner Senshi." Serena commanded, but they maintained their grip on it.

Minako began to argue. "But they're Beryl's!"

Serena, for the second time told them to drop their transformation pens, but the Inner Senshi was still on the defensive. She wasn't going to ask three times, but when Rei saw the look on Serena's face, she quickly shoved her ofuda back in her pocket and released her hand from her transformation pen, but the other three still kept their hands on their pens.

"Awww. My strawberry boba!" Jason groaned. "I'm going to have to get another one."

Serena's gaze softened, but still reserved a glare to Minako, Makoto, and Ami, who still have yet to apologized and still continued to disregard her command. She turned to the Shittenou and began speaking to them to Minako, Makoto, and Ami's disbelief. "Jase, we can get you another one. If you're that sad your strawberry boba fell, I'll buy you a gift card to Tapioca Express when we get home. Mark, give me your jacket and I'll have it cleaned. Now can we quit standing around here and go inside?"

The Outer Senshi (dismayed that there wasn't a fight between the Shittenou and the Inner Senshi) retired back into the home and began to gather some of the take-out Michiru and Hotaru purchased for lunch. Rei, who had finally earned the Outer Senshi's trust, joined them in the kitchen to help prepare the food. But before the Makoto, Ami, and Minako can even walk into the house, Serena stop them short. She was no longer glaring, but the look of annoyance was evident on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to put your pens down?" Serena asked.

Makoto gulped nervously. She's never heard Serena speak that way before, not to them. Minako, clueless as she is and with so much hate for the man that resembled Malachite didn't understand as she tried to explain that the Shittenou were their enemies, that Rei should have not dropped her transformation pen so hastily.

"She obeyed my command. If I recall, I am the leader of the Senshi, unless you three still think I ought to retire." Serena replied with no emotion. Ami was scared. Never had Serena been cold and calculating towards them. "I asked you to drop your pens, but you kept hold on them. And Sailor Venus, you had the audacity to fight with me about this?"

The three Inner Senshi didn't speak. Haruka smiled. She knew this day would come, that Serena would get a back bone and give the Inner Senshi a piece of their mind. Despite the face that Haruka knew Serena could take care of herself, she still had to protect her, so standing behind her, with her transformation pen in her hand was the best thing to do rather than prepare food the food in the kitchen and Serena gladly took Haruka's protection.

Inside, the Shittenou were already busy setting the dining table and had put the first DVD of the first season of Criminal Minds into the player, settled on the couch with Michiru, Hotaru, and Rei (who no longer glared at Justin since she figured if Serena trusted these men, why shouldn't she?).

Ami, who saw the peaceful arrangement inside the house, envied Rei. How have the tables turned on them? Finally releasing her hold on her transformation pen, Ami began to apologize.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." Ami apologized with reverence to Princess Serenity. She can see it. Serena had grown into her heritage and they can no longer question Serena's motives. She was calling all the shots. "Forgive me. You have reasons why you trust those men and I will not question your decision or your authority."

Makoto nodded in agreement. Minako, who glared at the platinum blonde haired man in Serena's home, distractedly nodded her head. Serena knew that Minako only gave a half of an apology still allowed her to enter their homes. As the three Inner Senshi sat uncomfortably (compared to Rei who was already sipping a glass of ice tea and arguing with Nick who the "unsub" was) and gazed at the easiness Beryl's generals and the rest of the Senshi fell into. The three Inner Senshi's uncomfortable feeling did not pass over Serena and she introduced the four men. She'd explained that they were Endymion's original generals, not the clones Metallia had Beryl made and speaking of Beryl, Serena opened up the camera roll in her iPhone and showed the Inner Senshi a picture of her and Beryl during New Year's Eve whilst explaining that Beryl was fully healed, not forgetting to tell them that they should be grateful to the woman that helped her move towards forgiveness of the Inner Senshi's crimes.

When the uneasiness finally dissipated from the group, they settled into an easy conversation. However, when the Shittenou brought up the topic of Endymion, Serena cringed. She had forgotten to tell them that she'd met Mamoru and had a talk.

"I really don't see the problem of a little reunion." Jason said, which earned him a back handed slap from Mark.

"What's the big deal? Serena's dating Brandon and it seems like things are getting rather serious." Jason continued, which then earned him another whack in the head from Haruka.

"I like Brandon better than the Chiba toad." Haruka replied. "If you want to have a little reunion with him, then go ahead, but leave Serena out of it."

Serena sighed. She knew it was inevitable. She had no claim on Endymion's generals. They weren't her guardians and if they were, it is only by default because of her soul-bond with him.

"Might as well get it over with. I knew I should have told him about the four of you when he came by." Serena said.

"Wait? You saw him? When?" Mark asked, clearly intrigued. He was hoping that the little reunion would have sparked something between the two and all will be well again in the universe.

"Yes. And before you ask anymore questions, we are not together. I'm still with Brandon." Serena replied. "Let's leave it at that. Why don't you call him and we can arrange a meeting at the crown?"

* * *

Minako volunteered to call Mamoru, hoping to get back on Serena's good graces. For the first time, Minako was truly afraid of Serena. Makoto, Minako, and Ami all agreed that they deserved not being a large part of Serena's life unlike the Michiru, Hotaur, and Haruka. They even envied Rei when she resumed her friendship with Serena as though nothing happened.

Mamoru on the other hand relished in the thought of seeing Serena again even if it was just business. He had already decided to court Serena again, make her fall in love with him and make her see that they belonged to each other.

Whilst Mamoru was excited, Serena was nervous. She didn't want to see him again, yet it was unavoidable. There she was sitting with her friends, talking and eating the Crown's food. They were having fun and she should be happy that the Inner Senshi and the Shittenou were getting along, but instead, she wanted to crawl underneath the booth and stay there until the damned meeting was over. She had every opportunity to do it, but instead, she just sat there and played with her french fries. When Mamoru finally entered the crown, Rei could feel Serena's nervousness. She took her friend's hand and squeezed it lightly, letting Serena know that she'd be there for her. Serena smiled gratefully and got up to meet Mamoru. But before she can meet him, Mamoru quickly produced four steel-tipped roses and aimed it Mark, Zack, Nick, and Jason whilst pushing Serena behind him.

Jason guffawed when he saw the constipated look on Mamoru's face and thought that the Prince of the Earth might need a laxative. But when Jason saw that Mamoru was dead serious, he began to consider his options. "Geez! Is this how I'm going to go down?" Jason groaned.

"Shut up fool!" Nick hissed.

"Can you guys write on my tombstone: doting son and wonderful friend? Serena, you write for the San Francisco Chronicle, I want a full page on the obits and put emphasis on 'dying of natural causes.' I can't believe it! A violent and nasty death by roses, which is ironic because it's the flower of love." Jason joked.

"What part of shut up didn't you understand. If you don't quit, we'd put 'bottomless pit' on your tombstone." Nick hissed again.

Serena, who was obviously annoyed, stepped from behind Mamoru. She instructed Mamoru to put his roses away and explained that those men were her friends. He reluctantly put his roses away and joined the large table. Serena introduced the Shittenou and gave an explanation as to why the Shittenou are on the side of the forces of good.

Surprisingly, Mamoru accepted the four men as his guardians, although he found it bizarre how the four would continually argue about things that were trivial such as which Japanese beer was better, Sapporo or Kirin and who was "hotter" Dead or Alive video game character. For the remainder of the night, Mamoru constantly stole glances of Serena, watching her interact with her best friend. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Rei to see if Serena had said anything about him. As much as he wanted to respect Serena's wishes and move on, it was quite impossible for him. He would always love her. Without her, he was just an empty shell. He knew it and he knew his logic yet idiotic thoughts were to blame for where their relationship now stood.

When the Shittenou suggested they take the party back to the house and play a round of beer pong, the girls sighed in relief and decided to leave the men behind and take a taxi back to the house with Serena suggesting that Makoto should bake a batch of her famous chocolate chip cookies.

The day finally wound down and the hostility dissipated. Ami and Zack were deeply engrossed in Ami's molecular biology text. Makoto, who dangerously threatened Nick that she will gouge his eye out if he messed up the recipe to her chocolate chip cookies and Nick just nodding yes since his Japanese was close to non-existent as he struggled to understand Makoto's thick accented English. Rei and Jason watched another five episodes of Criminal Minds in comfortable silence, whilst Minako and Mark sat at opposite ends, refusing to acknowledge the other.

Serena took the cue to go outside to the back yard and watch the stars. After seeing the good and positive results from today's meeting, she thought about staying, but Japan was never her home. Even though good things happened today, she would never feel at home.

"How can I prove it? How can I prove that I love you?" Mamoru asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"You can't. There's nothing you can do Mamoru." Serena replied and Mamoru winced. He winced every time she would call him Mamoru instead of Mamo-chan. "Can't you just accept it?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I can't. You can't ask me to change how I feel."

"Then you can't ask me to change how I feel. You and I, we can't —" Serena replied but was cut off when Mamoru grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.


End file.
